What's True
by davis-baker
Summary: Brooke, do you ever think about what could have been if we chose different paths back then' It was such a simple question, but at the same time, such an emotional one, too. 'Everyday.' She nodded and could feel the tears burn her eyes. Eventually BL!R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I know I'm the last person to be starting a new story, but this idea came to me and I just needed to write it. This, I guess, is semi-AU. Not really, though. I don't know. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And incase it's not obvious, when it says 2010, that's a flashback. 2015 is the current time the story is taking place in. I just didn't feel like the usual italics for flashbacks this time around. **

**Please enjoy and review, thanks!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 1 -

-----2010-----

The house was roaring and it was full excitement. Brooke never felt more out of place in her life. Kegs of beer were possibly in every corner and some drunk people outside were getting high off of a good smoke.

It wasn't that she wasn't a big party-goer. In fact, she loved attending them, even throwing them sometimes. And it definitely wasn't that she wasn't a big drinker, either. Half of her highschool years she spent getting drunk at parties.

Her eyes scanned the party scene until they stopped on a blonde boy, a cup of beer in his hand.

"Luke!" She called out, her voice trying to top the party's loud noise.

"Heyyy." The boy slurred; it was obvious from his speech and his staggering walk that he wasn't sober. "Brooke, it's you."

"Woah, Lucas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Of course." He answered, stumbling over his own feet in the process. "Okay, maybe not."

"Yeah, maybe you should take a seat." She took his hand and guided him into a more quiet place in the house, then seated him on the couch.

"Thanks...for that. What are you doing here? I thought you were taking the night off from partying, studying a bit."

"Lucas." Her raspy voice cracked. She couldn't believe what she was about to tell him. And she couldn't believe that she was about to tell him here. At a party. While he was drunk. "I have something to tell you. It's something serious."

"Are you okay?"

"Um, I don't know, in all seriousness..."

"What is it?" He asked, bringing the red cup of alcohol back up to his lips.

"Maybe you should put that down." She took the cup and placed it on the table beside her. "Do you remember that night, two months ago...We got really, really wasted and..."

"Brooke—."

"No, let me finish. It was right after that party at Peyton's. And we were so out of it, and then we...we slept together." Her eyes weren't focused on Lucas. Instead they were focused on the crowd of people up ahead, enjoying a good party. She couldn't believe that by saying her next words, she would never be able to be one of those people again. Ever.

"Brooke...You're not...you know, are you?"

"Lucas." And for the first time since they sat down, she made eye contact with him. Her eyes were watery and glossy and she just wanted this all to be a dream. "I'm pregnant."

And suddenly, with those two words, Lucas was sober again.

-----2015-----

"Mommy, when's daddy getting here?"

"Not sure, babe."

"Well." The tiny girl stood up, pushing her pile of Barbie dolls to the side. "Can you call him?"

"No, he'll be here soon, sweetheart. Just be patient."

"But, mommy." She whined.

"Rylie, please. Mommy's trying to get some work done." Brooke Davis said taking her eyes off the sketch she was currently working on.

"What work, mommy?"

"Well, one of my clients needs a gown done in three weeks and if little girls named Rylie don't stop bothering me, I could possibly lose my job." Brooke smiled at her five-year-old daughter, hoping she'd take the hint.

"Oh. I see." Rylie nodded in understanding. "Can I see it?"

"Sure. Come here." Brooke picked her daughter up and placed her on her lap. "That's what it's going to look like in a couple weeks if I stop getting interrupted, missy."

"It's pretty."

"You think?"

"Mhmmm. Can you make me one, mommy?"

"We'll see, Ry. Now why don't you let mommy get back to work? Go play with your new dolls Peyton got for you. Daddy should be here soon."

"Fine." The girl sighed, sliding off of her mother's lap. As Brooke got back to sketching, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Rylie said in a high voice as she sprang up to her feet.

"No, I'll get it. You know I don't like you opening the door by yourself."

"But it's just daddy."

"You don't know that." Brooke replied, opening the door, only to reveal Lucas.

"Told you it was daddy." Rylie stuck her tongue out at Brooke, running forward towards her father. "Daddy!"

"Hey, princess." Lucas lifted his daughter up and rested her on his hip. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" The girl replied energetically. "I was waiting for you to come. I was starting to think you were forgetting about me."

"Forget about my Rylie? Never."

"Well that's good to know." Brooke finally spoke up and the area around the three got much colder.

"Hey, Brooke."

"Luke." She nodded in acknowledgment.

"So, daddy, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm. Can we go to the park?"

"Why don't you ask mommy to make sure that's okay?"

"Can we mommy? Please?"

Brooke sighed. She knew she was never going to win this one. Her daughter pouted and flashed her puppy dog eyes. Those eyes Brooke could never resist. She had her father's striking blue eyes. "I guess it wouldn't be a problem. I mean, I do have some work to get done. As long as you're not out too late."

"Yay!"

"Alright, Rylie, go get your jacket on." Lucas said, placing his daughter back on the ground.

Rylie ran off and there was a long, awkward silence. "So, how's everything going?"

"Okay, I guess."

"How's Chase?"

"We're, um, we're not seeing each other anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. But I know you're not." She gave him a small smile. "But that's alright. So how's Lindsey." The name felt so wrong on her mouth. Lindsey Strauss.

"Good, good. She's doing great. And the wedding plans are moving along great, too."

"Oh, that's really good. I'm happy for you, Luke."

"Thanks. But I know you're not." He mimicked her from before, flashing her a small half smile.

"Okay, I'm all ready! Mommy, can you come with us?" Rylie asked, walking towards her parents.

"Oh, no, sweetie, I have tons of work to get done. And you should spend some time alone with your daddy."

"But I want to spend time with you, too." And there were those eyes again.

"Come on, Brooke. We won't be out for too long anyway."

"Well...fine. Let me go grab my coat."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The calm wind blew through her hair and to him, she looked so beautiful. But of course he couldn't, and would never, tell her that.

From the bench in the park, the two observed their daughter who was feet away by the swing set.

"I really am sorry to hear about you and Chase."

"Please, it's okay. And besides, nobody wants to date some twenty-six year old single mother anyway."

"Mommy, daddy, look!" Rylie called from the swing set.

"Be careful, Ry!"

"You'll find someone, Brooke. And truth be told, Chase didn't treat you that well anyway."

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me that?"

"Look, all I'm saying is from what I saw, he didn't treat you, or Rylie, for that matter, right."

"Whatever." She pushed some of her hair behind her ear, sighing a bit.

"Brooke, do you ever think about what could have been if we chose different paths back then?" It was such a simple question, but at the same time, such an emotional one, too.

"Everyday." She nodded and could feel the tears burn her eyes. "But then I look at what I have now, and the special bond I share with Ry, and I can't picture myself being anywhere else...What about you?"

"Yeah, I think about it. A lot actually. But I feel the same way." Lies. True, he did think about it, more than a lot, but feeling the same way was a different story. "I mean, Lindsey's so amazing, I just can't wait to start my life with her." Another lie.

Brooke could feel her jealousy rise in her, though she tried her best not to show it. Luckily, Lucas's phone rang.

"Hello...Yeah, I'm with Rylie right now." He looked over at Brooke and excused himself for a minute. She watched as he walked over to a nearby tree and continued to converse with the person on the other end.

"I'm guessing that was Lindsey."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"And I'm guessing she doesn't know I'm here with you."

"Yeah, she doesn't. But it's not a big deal or anything. She's definitely not the jealous type. No insecurities what so ever."

"Yeah. No, I mean why would there be? You hanging out with your ex girlfriend, who also happens to be the mother of your daughter."

"Trust me, she's not like that."

"Okay." Brooke held her hands up in defense.

"But, I should be heading home."

"Rylie! Come here, daddy has to say goodbye."

"Daddy, you have to leave already?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm sorry. But don't get sad, I'm gonna see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well come here. I have a secret to tell you." He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Would you like that?" He asked once he pulled away.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, well don't say anything. It's a secret. Now give daddy a hug and kiss 'cause I got to get going. I love you. And behave for your mother."

"I always do." Rylie answered confidently and Brooke stifled a laugh from the behind the two.

"That's not what mommy's been telling me, but I'll take your word for it. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave Rylie a kiss on the cheek and then turned around to face Brooke. "See you later, Brooke."

"Yeah, just give me a call to let me know what time you're going to be stopping by."

"Will do. Bye, Ry." He waved for the last time and left the park.

"We should be getting home, too. It's getting pretty late. Okay?"

"Yeah. Hey, mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna know what daddy told me?"

"Well, it's a secret. You know you aren't supposed to spill secrets."

"Yeah, but I'm really excited about it. Can I tell you?"

"Sure."

"Okay, but don't tell daddy I told you. He said I get to be the flower girl at his wedding."

"Wow. That's great, baby. That's a big responsibility, you know?"

"Yes, and he also said I'm going to be the best flower girl in wedding history."

"I'm sure you will be." Brooke laughed and grabbed her daughter's hand as they crossed the street.

"Mommy, do you like Lindsey?"

"She's okay." Brooke lied. She absolutely loathed Lindsey. And as much as she hated to admit it, her hatred came mostly out of jealousy.

-----2010-----

"I'm sorry I freaked out last night, it's just...wow." Lucas paced around trying to find the right words to say.

"I know." Brooke managed to utter out through her tears. "Luke, what are we going to do? We're so young and have so much to look forward to. But I can't get an abortion." She immediately opted out of that choice.

"And I'm not asking you to. Listen, I know you're scared, hell, I'm scared, too. Scared out of my mind." He sat down beside her on the bed. Thankfully her roommate was out partying and she had the dorm room to herself for the night. He took her hands in his and continued. "But I'm gonna be here for you. And we're both going to get through this. We're going to raise this baby and be able to accomplish our dreams, too."

"But how? We're not even really together, technically." It was true. They both knew that in college, things happened. So they decided to be non exclusive. And at the time, it seemed like a great idea.

"But we _can_ be together. We can get married and then—."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Marry me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Who here hates Lindsey? ( I do!! Lol) Don't worry, this story will be eventually brucas! **

**Anyways, review and my update should be in a few days 'cause I have president's week off (yay). **

**And for those who read **_**Finding My Way Back**_**, I'm almost positive chapter 8 will be up by tomorrow night. **

**And for those who happen to read **_**A Bad Dream**_**, well, I'm trying. Writers block truly does suck. But the second I overcome it, the new chapter will be up! **

**Okay, let me know what you think!**

–**Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I was totally not expecting that kind of response for the first chapter so I really hope I haven't disappointed people with this new chapter! It's not as long as the first one, either. But I have a pretty good idea for what will happen next chapter, and I think it will be pretty lengthy. **

**Thanks: **illeandra, Brucas2006, bella, dolcegrazia, BDavis427, brookenlucas4eva03, toddntan, olivia, TutorWife, othfan326, brucas224, Brucas True Love, CheerandBrood323, Brooke D., onetreehillgirl066, BrOoKe DaViS23, MissUnderstood92, **and **hiddenxtalent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 2 -

-----2011-----

Streamers, balloons, and other various decorations covered the room.

"Brooke, this looks great." Haley said, tapping Brooke lightly on the shoulder.

Brooke turned around and gave Haley a hug. "Really? You don't think it's a little too much?" She asked, pulling away.

"No. After all, Rylie only turns one once."

"True."

"So, where is the birthday girl?"

"With her father." Brooke sighed.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I just can't wait to meet his new girlfriend."

"Brooke..."

"Oh." Brooke turned her head towards the door. "There they are. Wish me luck." She said before advancing towards her ex boyfriend, his new girlfriend, and her daughter. "Hey guys."

"Oh, hey, Brooke. Brooke, this is Lindsey. Lindsey, this is Brooke."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lindsey said, offering her hand.

"Same here." Brooke managed to say, forcing a smile, shaking the woman's hand.

Lucas had dated many girls after he and Brooke officially split up. But Lindsey...well she was different. She was the first girl that Brooke had actually met. And Brooke could already tell she was not going to enjoy this one bit.

Let the fun begin.

-----2015-----

"Brooke, I wasn't expecting you." Lindsey said, opening the door.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just wondering if Lucas was around."

"Um, no, he's not. But, um, I actually wanted to talk to you...if you're not busy or anything."

"No, not at all." Brooke replied, stepping into Lucas and Lindsey's nice home. Pictures adorned the walls and Brooke wished she were in some of those pictures. She smiled a bit when she saw a picture of Rylie and Lucas, taken one day at a beach.

"How's Rylie?"

"She's good. But I have a feeling Rylie isn't the reason you wanted to talk to me."

"You're right." Lindsey smiled and then motioned for Brooke to take a seat. "I guess I'll just get right to it. Look, Brooke, I have nothing against you...but I know that you and Lucas have a history together."

Oh, great.

"Lindsey—."

"And I know that you have Rylie together and everything. So I just know that you must be getting uncomfortable as the wedding day approaches and gets closer. You know, after everything the two of you have been through. But I guess this was just meant to be, you know?"

Brooke scoffed a little under her breath, hoping Lindsey didn't hear her. She managed to nod her head, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Totally."

"I'm glad we agree. Anyway, with that said, I hope you will take my offer into consideration. I would like you to be one of my bridesmaids."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No way."

"Yes. Yes, she actually had the nerve to ask me to be one of her bridesmaids, right after she practically accused me of getting jealous of her, and then marking her territory with Lucas."

"So what did you say?" Peyton asked, fully engrossed in the conversation she was having with Brooke in Brooke's clothing boutique.

"I told her I had to pick Rylie up from school and that I'd think about it."

"Where is Rylie anyway?"

"Haley picked her up today. They should actually be stopping by soon."

Peyton nodded before continuing. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About Lindsey."

"Ugh, I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, but time's running out. The wedding's in like, what, a month? I wonder why she's asking so last minute."

"I'm sure Lucas opened his mouth or something."

"Well you're not jealous, are you?"

"What? Peyton, why would you even need to ask that? You know that if we didn't have Rylie, we probably wouldn't even be living in the same state!" Brooke finished off as she slid off a chair and went to examine the racks of clothing.

"Okay, don't go all bitchy on me. All I'm saying is if there's nothing for you to be jealous at, don't let Lindsey get to you. Show her that you don't care."

"You know what? You are totally right, P. Sawyer. Why would I care that Lindsey is marrying Lucas? I mean, I only dated Lucas for what? A few years in highschool and college, big deal. And we only have a daughter together, what's there to be jealous of? That she gets to marry her prince charming, why would I care?"

"Yeahhh, I think if you want her to believe that, you should work on the way you say it all."

"Uhhh, But I'm not jealous. Okay, no, I'm not. We're not in highschool anymore anyway, there's no way we would have lasted in the real world together. That's why we were non exclusive in college."

"Alright, if you say so."

"You know you really are sucking at being a best friend."

"Gee, thanks, Brooke."

"Don't mention it."

The door to the boutique opened, interrupting the two best friends' bantering ways.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, baby. How was school?" Brooke asked, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"Good. Am I going to see daddy today?"

"I'm not sure, Ry. We'll have to call him later, okay?"

"Okay." Rylie replied sadly, trailing off to take a seat behind the counter.

Brooke frowned as her eyes followed her daughter before she turned to Haley. "Thanks so much, Hales."

"It wasn't a problem. I ought to be getting back to Nathan, though."

"Alright, I'll call you later. And thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Bye. Bye, Peyton."

"Bye."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daddy, do ya wanna see a drawing I made at school for you?"

"Of course. Let me just talk to your mommy for a minute, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Hey, Brooke."

"Hi." Brooke placed her sketch pencil down and faced her ex boyfriend.

"Lindsey told me you stopped by earlier."

"Yeah, it's..., it was nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I just forgot if you were picking up Rylie from school or if Haley was. Yeah, it was nothing."

"Okay, if you insist. She, um, she also said that she asked you something. About the wedding."

"Oh, yeah. I'm guessing it was your idea."

"Well, not really. Though I did tell her that you two should get to know each other better. It's weird, I've been dating her for four years already and you've practically have spent no time together."

"Lucas, a girlfriend of a boy and their ex don't hang out. Usually that's how it goes." Brooke said, making it sound as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

Which it was. Lindsey had been right, Lucas and Brooke both did share a history; a complicated one at that.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't be the case for you two. I'm marrying Lindsey, but I still have Rylie, and you're her mother. We're all going to have to spend time together at one point. And she's not trying to "mark her territory" or whatever crazy theory you and Peyton probably have come up with." God, he knew her too well. "She's just trying, Brooke. So please, can you try, too?"

Brooke sighed, running a hand through her hair. She didn't want to try with Lindsey. Anybody else, and maybe there would be something to consider. No matter what Lucas said, Lindsey was marking her territory, most definitely.

"Daddy, here." Rylie came running back into the room, a piece of paper in her hand. She shoved the drawing into Lucas's face. "Do you like it?"

Lucas took the picture and examined it. Rylie had drawn two adults, a man and woman, and then a little girl. On the bottom it read, _'Daddy, Mommy, and Rylie.' _

"Do you like it?" She repeated.

"It's beautiful, babe."

-----2011-----

"Brooke? Oh my god, Brooke, why are you crying?"

"Haley, I hate her."

"Hate who?"

"Her. _Lindsey_."

"What happened?"

"How dare he show up to our daughter's first birthday party with her?"

"Well, Lucas sorta did ask you a few days ago."

"I'm so stupid."

"No. No, you're not. What's wrong? Did she say anything to you?"

Brooke wiped her eyes and swallowed hard. "Did I make a mistake? Last year, when he asked me to marry him. Did I choose the wrong thing?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - I don't think this is good at all. But next chapter will have lots of brucas interaction. This chapter was just sorta filler-ish. Sorry!**

**Anyways, still, leave a review!!!! I'll update quicker!**

–**Melissa**

**(Also, I updated Finding My Way Back yesterday. So if you haven't already, check out chapter 8!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I was a bit upset by the amount of reviews I recieved. Not because it was a very small amount or anything, because it really wasn't. But because I lost half the amount of reviews I had recieved in chapter 1. Please, if you read, leave a review. **

**Thanks: **bella, BDavis427, TutorWife, onetreehillgirl066, CheerandBrood323, othfan326, illeandra, princetongirl, **and **Brucas2006.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 3 -

Brooke subconsciously sat in the car and rubbed her sleeping daughter's back. Everything would have been fine, but then she remembered. There, in front of her, in the front seat of the car was that blonde boy who had broken her heart several times since she'd known him.

She looked down at Rylie, her head on Brooke's lap. She loved Riley oh-so much, but her daughter's big mouth...well, that could cause a problem sometimes.

She glanced back at Lucas through the rear-view mirror and she was reminded of how she exactly got into this position.

"_Guess what daddy?"_

"_What, princess?" _

"_Tomorrow me and mommy are going on a road trip." The little girl's face lit up with excitement._

"_Oh, yeah? Where to?" _

"_Tree Hill. Mommy says that's where she grew up. Did you live there, too?" _

"_Yup. And so did Peyton and your Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley." _

"_Mommy says she likes Tree Hill better than Chapel Hill. But I love Chapel Hill."_

"_I know you do, babe." _

_After the whole gang graduated from UNC in Chapel Hill, they all decided to live there as well._

"_Riley, come on. Say goodbye to daddy, it's time to go." Brooke called out, entering the house. _

"_Hey, mommy. I was just telling daddy where we're going tomorrow. Hey, I have an idea, daddy can come with us!" Riley clapped her hands together, and looked up adoringly at her mother. _

"_I don't know, Ry. Daddy's probably real busy with last-minute wedding plans and things. Maybe next time, though."_

"_Daddy, please." Riley whined and looked up to her father. _

"_No, mommy's right. Daddy's too busy." _

"_But, I wanted you to come." Her bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes started to tear. _

_Lucas looked over to Brooke, and Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes._

"_Okay, then I'll come."_

"_Really?" _

"_Of course, anything for you, babe." _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Mhhmmm?" Brooke replied while in the middle of tucking her daughter into bed._

"_I'm really happy daddy can come with us tomorrow." _

"_I know you are." Brooke gave her a kiss on her forehead. _

"_Tomorrow's gonna be really fun, right?"_

"_Of course. But I think it's time for you to get some sleep otherwise you'll be way too tired to have fun." _

"_I think you're right, mommy."_

"_I know I'm right. Okay, so goodnight, I love you."_

"_Love you, too." _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey." Lucas whispered, careful not to wake up his sleeping daughter. "I'm gonna stop to get gas, you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

The car was silent with the exception of their daughter's light snoring until Lucas pulled the keys out of the car's ignition.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine." She replied again.

He nodded and opened the car door to get out.

Brooke watched as he filled the car with gas and she was immediately reminded of when they were teens. When they were dating, it would always be Lucas filling up her car with gas because she'd always complain about the smell of the fuel and how disgusting it was.

"I think we should stop the next time we see a motel or something, it's getting pretty late." He said, getting back into the car.

"Yeah, well, if your fiancé hadn't held up us, we would have left hours earlier and we would have been there by now."

"Brooke, please. Do we really need to do this now?" Lucas sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know what you have against Lindsey, but she's trying to be your friend. And even if you don't like her, she's going to be my wife in less than a month. And I don't care if you accept it or not because it's not about you this time, Brooke."

"Just find a place for us to stay."

He nodded wordlessly and pulled out of the gas station.

It wasn't until six exits on the highway later, Brooke counted, that they were able to find a place to sleep for the night.

Brooke carefully, trying not to wake her up, lifted Rylie into her arms. Unfortunately, she failed, and it wasn't too long before the tiny girl was squirming in her mother's arms.

"Mommy, are we there?"

"Not quite, babe. We're gonna be there tomorrow though, okay?"

Rylie nodded into her mother's neck and yawned. "I'm tired."

"I know you are. You're gonna go to bed in a little bit."

"Where's daddy?"

"He's getting us a room to stay in for the night. He'll be back soon."

Lucas came back five minutes later with a room key in his hand. He went to the trunk of the car and got out all three of their bags.

"I can take my own bag." Brooke walked over to him, Rylie still in her arms.

"No, please, let me."

"I said I can take my bag."

He sighed in defeat and slid her bag off his shoulder, handing it to her. "Happy?"

"Thrilled." She shot back and rolled her eyes.

Her stilettos clicked against the cement as she made her way in front of Lucas.

"You know." She started and turned around to face him. He was a few feet back. "Your daughter is really tired here, so you might want to speed up your pace a little bit." She then turned around again, brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, and then continued walking. She could tell this weekend was going to be possibly the worse weekend ever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm tired, mommy."

"I know. Let me just get your pajamas out of your bag and then we'll get you changed, alright?"

"Yeah. But, mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Do you hate daddy?"

"What? What are you talking?" Brooke stopped rummaging through the heaps of clothing and sat next to her daughter on the bed.

"You're really mean to him. Is it because you hate him?"

"I don't hate your daddy, Rylie."

"Oh. Well, sometimes, it looks like it."

Brooke frowned a bit before nodding. "Come on. Let's get your 'jammies on."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's not like that, Lindsey." Brooke stood outside their door and eavesdropped on Lucas's conversation. He was a few feet away, leaning up against the car. "You know I'm here for Rylie, not Brooke. Rylie's my daughter. She asked me to come, so please, just stop. I know that I left you to go to the caterers by yourself and I left you to go to one of the final meetings with the planner by yourself, and I'm sorry. I really am. But I'm going to make it up to you, okay? I'll be back in two days.Now I gotta go. I love you. Bye."

Lucas mumbled a curse and kicked the bumper of his car. He then grabbed his head in his hands and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"You okay?"

Lucas looked up in surprise. "How long have you been there, Brooke?"

"Long enough to see you beat up your car." She replied hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for her eavesdropping skills. "Is Lindsey okay?"

"So you heard that whole conversation."

"Well, I didn't mean to, I just...well, I wanted to see where you were and if you were okay..."

"Just say yes, Brooke." He smirked.

"Okay, fine, yes. Um, I think we need to talk."

"Okay, you wanna get back into the room, or..."

"No, lets just stay out here. Rylie just went to sleep and I really don't want to wake her up again."

"Alright. What's up?"

"Our daughter thinks that I hate you."

"Well, don't you? I mean, you've hardly been nice, actually, you've been kinda rude come to think of it."

"And you blame me? Here you are, always ruining my plans to spend time with my daughter. Lindsey needs you one day and you can't see Rylie. So then you think you can just swap days and take her the next time."

"Brooke, this isn't about you. It's about Rylie. Our job as parents is to make her happy."

"You think that's your job? Lucas, please. Your job is to make sure she's safe. Your job is to make sure she knows that you love her even when she makes a mistake. You don't know what it's like Lucas, because your in her life for about three hours every day. What about the rest of the time? You don't know what it's like to have to wake up in the middle of the night to hear her crying because she's had another nightmare. Or to clean up her knee after she's just scraped it. Or even to just tuck her into bed. God, Luke, you're never there. Just the other night I had to rock her to sleep because she was crying. And I cried with her. Do you wanna know why she was crying? Do you, Lucas?"

"Why?"

"Because she hadn't seen you in a whole week."

Lucas looked down at the pavement and his shoes. He was too ashamed. Because Brooke had been right, he was a horrible father when it came to things like that.

"Are you happy, Luke?"

"With what?"

"With your life? Because this, with Rylie, is as good as it's gonna get. You're getting married in a few weeks and then you're going to start a family of your own. And I'm telling you, Lucas, from experience of being neglected by parents, Rylie's going to get older. And she won't forgive that easily any more."

"You had your chance." He mumbled, still not meeting her eyes.

"What?"

"You had your chance...Back in college. When I asked you to marry me."

"Lucas! We were young and I had just found out that you had gotten me knocked up! The first thing you thought of was to propose. Do you realize how stupid that would have been if we did get married? You proposed to me because of Rylie, and I wasn't about to be trapped into some love-less marriage or anything."

"That wasn't the only reason, Brooke."

"Well it's the only reason now that's still existing, so what does it matter?"

"You're right, it doesn't matter."

"So why bring it up? Why even mention it?"

He shook his head before replying. "I don't know."

"Well when you figure it out, you let me know. I'm going to bed."

-----2010-----

"Marry me."

Brooke hiccupped through her tears before she fully processed what two words had come out of Lucas's mouth. "What?"

"Look, we can make this work. We're gonna make this work. Okay? Together."

Brooke looked around the dorm room trying to think of the right words to say. "I'm sorry, I think you should leave."

"Brooke..."

"Lucas, please. I really need time to think over a few things...Please."

She placed a hand on her stomach. What was she going to do?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Please, please, please, please leave a review! PLEASE?! (Okay, I'm going to stop begging now lol)**

–**Melissa :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hello people!! **

**Thanks: **BDavis427, Lucia Davis, Brucas2006, dolcegrazia, MelissasEagles, hiddenxtalent, Brooke D., beepersheartsbrucas, MissUnderstood92, illeandra, bella, BrOoKe DaViS23, othfan326, TutorWife, hdglass, CheerandBrood323.

**I loved all your reviews!!!**

**Enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 4 -

"Look, I'm sorry." His voice broke the silence in the darkened room.

Brooke rolled over and scooted closer to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her daughter's small body. She didn't want to hear him, see him, or even be in the same room as him. She knew this was a bad idea from the start.

"Brooke, I know you're awake." He finished off the sentence with flicking the light switch on. Brooke rolled over once more, now facing him, and squinted her eyes, trying to readjust to the light outburst the room just had.

"You know we have a daughter sleeping over here."

"Rylie's a very heavy sleeper. Besides, we really need to talk."

"We did enough talking already, Luke. And honestly, I don't want to hear any more of what you have to say."

"I'm sorry that I brought that up from college."

"Yeah, well, you should be." She scoffed.

"I just...I wanna know why you didn't say yes. Because you know that we both loved each other. Sure, we were young and all but...—."

"Lucas, please. We shouldn't even be having this conversation. I'm sure Lindsey wouldn't approve."

"God, Brooke. That's why I can never talk to you anymore. You always bring her into this. You're going to have to learn to be a lot nicer to her. This is going to be my life now. She's going to be my wife."

_Wife_. Brooke would have been called his wife if she had said yes five years ago. And then they wouldn't even be having this conversation now.

"I know, I know, alright? But that doesn't mean that you have to ignore your daughter."

"I don't ignore Rylie, Brooke."

"You do. She loves you and all, but that doesn't change the fact that you do."

"First of all, we weren't even talking about Rylie, so maybe you want to stop throwing her into this. And second, you also better stop throwing my fiancé in our conversations, too!"

Next to Brooke, Rylie murmured something, yawned, and then turned on her side to face her two parents. "Why are you yelling daddy?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Great job, Luke. Nice going with waking her up..." She glared at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetheart. You should probably go back to sleep, we've all got a big day tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight daddy. Goodnight mommy. Love you."

"Love you, too, babe."

Rylie tossed and turned in the bed once more before wrapping herself in the blankets.

Brooke shook her head and turned towards the wall. She couldn't stand to look at him any longer.

"Goodnight." She heard him whisper before the room fell dark again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She woke up the next morning to the bed beneath her bouncing up and down.

"Mommy wake up!" Now a voice came into the picture; Rylie's voice.

Between the constant movement from the bed and her daughter's whining, urging her to get up, Brooke finally caved in and opened her eyes.

Rylie had been jumping on the bed and Lucas was sitting by the small table by the window, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi, mommy!"

"Good morning, baby. You seem extremely happy and energetic today."

"Daddy gave me coffee."

"He did, did he?" Brooke replied, looking over to Lucas.

"We didn't want to wake you so we went out to get breakfast. I brought you back something."

"I'm not hungry." She said quickly and then looked away from him, hoping her rude actions would go unnoticed by her daughter, who at the moment was still jumping up and down.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Rylie sighed before plopping down in front of her mother. "What is going on with your hair?" Brooke asked, noticing her daughter's two lopsided, uneven, brunette pigtails.

"Daddy did it for me."

"I can tell. Look, mommy's gonna go jump in the shower quickly and then we're gonna fix this mess up. Don't go too crazy while I'm gone."

Brooke got off the bed and walked to her suitcase to get a fresh pair of clothing to put on. Her back was turned to Lucas but somehow she could feel his eyes follow her, burn into her. And it made her very uncomfortable.

She needed a good shower. Just to forget about everything that had happened so far, and to just relax.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the car ride to Tree Hill was everything but relaxing. Before Lucas crashed on their plans, Brooke had imagined the car ride with her daughter to be great. She'd tell her everything about where she used to live, and along the way they'd sing songs together and play games. They'd have a blast. But with Lucas thrown into the mix, everything was different; and not in a good way, either.

"So that's where you lived, mommy?" Their car was parked outside what used to be the Davis residence. Brooke nodded.

"It's nice. Do you like it better than where we live now?"

"I love both places, Ry."

"The door's still red." Lucas noted. It was the first few words he had spoken in a long time.

"Yeah. Brings back a lot of memories, huh?" She looked at him and the whole car stayed silent for a good few seconds, and it felt like an eternity.

Just when Brooke was about to open her mouth to speak again, Lucas's cell phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket, looking to see who it was. "It's Lindsey." Brooke nodded and then turned towards the window and stared at the red door. "Hello. Yeah, hold on." He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned towards Brooke, except she wasn't looking at him. He knew why. "I'm just going to step out for a minute." He didn't wait for a reply and just opened the car door and got out.

"Mommy?" Rylie asked, and leaned forward, tapping on her mother's shoulder.

"Yeah, Ry?"

"Why are you sad?"

"Me? I'm not sad. Why would I be sad?"

"I don't know." Rylie shrugged. "You seem sad. Is it because you miss living here?"

Brooke paused a minute and looked outside to where Lucas was having a conversation over the phone with his fiancé, "Yeah. I guess, babe."

Truth was, it wasn't just the place she missed. When they lived there as teens, sure, things were complicated. But at least they were together. And if they hadn't moved to Chapel Hill, Lucas would have never met Lindsey. And maybe that's why she missed Tree Hill so much.

"But you like Chapel Hill, right?"

"Of course. That's where our lives are, silly. I love it there." She lied to her daughter. Because Chapel Hill was nothing except a place where a certain bitch named Lindsey lived.

"And daddy loves it because he has Lindsey there, right?"

Brooke swallowed a lump in her throat and tried not to let her eyes tear up. "Right."

"I know I said this already, mommy, but I'm really glad daddy could come with us. Because I didn't see him for a whole week and I really missed him. But he loves me, right?"

That question just broke her heart into little, tiny pieces. For her own daughter to have to ask such question made her want to cry.

'_But he loves me, right?' _

-----2010-----

His hands were rested on the wheelchair she was sitting in as his eyes were fixated on a window that overlooked a room full of newborn babies.

"You okay?" He asked, after noticing the two had rested in complete silence for two minutes.

"Yeah, I just...I can't believe we have a daughter." She smiled up at him from her seat. It was a real smile, and she hadn't had one of those grace her face in a long time.

"I know. It's amazing." He then walked over to her side and kneeled down beside her. "But what are we going to do now?"

Her eyes broke away from the glass. "I don't know."

He nodded and took her hand in his. They had decided that they wouldn't get married, and they wouldn't even date, either. "But we're gonna be fine, you know?"

"I know." And as hard as it was to believe, for the first time in months, she didn't really want to think about what would happen next between her and Lucas. Her eyes made its way to who she and Lucas thought was the cutest baby girl in the whole nursery.

She absolutely didn't want to think about her and Lucas now.

Because they had a daughter. And everything finally seemed perfect for once.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - I'm not crazy about this chapter. But let me know!!! Thanks!**

–**Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey guys! I wanna thank everyone for their reviews; they mean a lot to me!**

**Thanks: **brookenlucas4eva03, BrOoKe DaViS23, othfan326, Brucas2006, CheerandBrood323, lonely girl 23, MissUnderstood92, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, Brooke D., bella, TutorWife, dancefever0234, BDavis427, brucas224, **and **brucas333.

**Thanks again, and even though this chapter's sorta short, I still hope you enjoy. And don't forget to leave a review!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 5 -

-----2014-----

"Where's Lindsey?" Her voice filled the cold room as her eyes stayed focused on the floor, her hands both clenching the sides of the kitchen sink.

"In the other room; with Rylie."

She nodded, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, and then opened the dishwasher.

"Need any help?" He asked, watching her take out clean dishes and put in the dirty ones from dinner.

"No. I got it all under control."

He sighed. Of course she would be mad about this. "Look, I know you're probably mad—."

"I'm not mad, Luke."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

She shook her head, and without any words, she continued on with the dishes.

"Brooke..." He said and paused. He didn't know what to say. He was engaged to Lindsey, and Brooke had just found out. It was only logical that Brooke would be mad. Or at least feel some kind of emotion. Whatever it was, she didn't feel like opening up to Lucas, it seemed.

Finally, Brooke turned around and walked closer to him. "Are you happy?"

First, he looked at her confused. What was she getting at? She urged him to answer. "Of course I'm happy."

"Then that's all I care about, Lucas. If she's the one that's going to keep you happy for the rest of your life...then I'm okay with it."

"Thanks, Brooke." He replied; he wasn't expecting that out of her.

"Congrats, Luke." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

She wished she was the one that would be making him happy for the rest of his life...

-----2015-----

"So how was it?"

"A nightmare." She rolled her eyes, and Peyton stifled a laugh. "P. Sawyer, it was not funny."

"Well what happened?"

"You know, I can't even recall the horrific events. All I know is, instead of taking one stop forward, I think we ended up taking, like, two steps back. But I did finally tell him how I was feeling about everything."

"Brooke, that's great."

"Yeah, I guess it would have been if he hadn't brought up the whole college thing."

"You're kidding."

"I wish." She muttered. "And you know, it's not so much that I'm just holding onto that moment, because I know that I can't just turn back time, but it makes me wonder if he's really ready to move on and start a new family with someone else."

Peyton nodded. "Well, did you ask him about it after?"

"No. After he apologized, I wanted to just get the trip over with already."

"Well I'm sorry it was such a bust. I know you were looking forward to just spending time alone with Rylie."

"Yeah, thanks...oh, excuse me." Brooke rummaged through her purse to retrieve her cell phone that had just started ringing. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?"

"Why the hell is Lindsey calling me?"

"Well are you gonna answer it?"

"I guess I don't have a choice...Hello...Hi, Lindsey...At three-thirty? Alright, I just have to pick Rylie up from school and then we'll go over...Okay, see you then. Bye."

"And...?"

"Ugh." She groaned in disgust. "Final alterations on the dresses."

"You have fun with that."

"Oh, trust me, I will. Anyway, I gotta go pick Ry up from school. But don't worry, I'll definitely call you later with all the details."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy, Lindsey said that tomorrow she and daddy and me are gonna go get my shoes for the wedding. And then, she said that we're gonna go into the toy store and she's gonna let me pick out any toy I want."

"Sounds fun, babe."

"And then, she told me that after the wedding and after she and daddy go on their honeymoon, we're all gonna take a vacation. The three of us; me, daddy, and Lindsey."

"Oh...she said that? That's nice." Brooke lied. She didn't like that idea at all.

Rylie nodded, snuggling closer to her stuffed animals on her bed. "I'm tired." She then let out a yawn.

"Yeah? Well, you had a big day. A lot of work to do in school, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright, well you get some sleep. Goodnight, love you." She kissed her forehead.

"Love you, too."

After turning off the light in her daughter's room, Brooke quickly raced for the phone, dialing Peyton's number.

"Hello?"

"Peyton, it's happening."

"What's happening?"

"Lindsey's trying to replace me."

"What?"

"She's trying to replace me as Rylie's mother."

"Brooke, that's insane."

It was one of Brooke's worst fears for a while now. That Lucas would meet somebody, fall in love with them, and then Rylie would love them, too. And this 'somebody' happened to be Lindsey, and Rylie was already starting to really like her.

"No, it's not. Okay, once she marries Luke, she's her step-mother. She's going to treat Rylie as her own daughter, and Rylie's going to start thinking less about me and more about Lindsey."

"Now you're just being paranoid. You're insane, okay? Rylie is in love with you, you're her mother, you've been there for her more than Lindsey has. Brooke think about it, you're her mother. Her mother, okay? And she loves you to death; she looks up to you, and admires you."

"I so wish you'll be right, but, god, what if you're wrong?" She let out a strangled sob.

"Please, Brooke, don't cry. Because you're crying over nothing. And if that small, one percent chance that I'm wrong does happen, I will personally show up at Lindsey's doorstep and beat her up, okay?"

Brooke laughed through her tears. "Thanks, P. Sawyer."

"Now stop being so paranoid. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, not only did Lucas show up to take Rylie, but Lindsey came, too.

"You okay?" He asked her. She had been glancing at Lindsey several times in the past five minutes they had arrived.

She inhaled deeply. "Yeah." Exhaled. "I'm fine...Let me go see if Rylie's ready yet."

"Oh, I can do that." Lindsey cut in.

"No." She said rudely. "No, it's fine." She finished off a bit nicer.

When she was up the staircase, she let out a deep breath.

And this was only the start. Things were going to get a lot worse.

_Great_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - I really hate Lindsey, lol. Let me know what you thought, please.**

**Also, for those who read 'Finding My Way Back', if you haven't already, check out chapter 11! **

**Leave a review, thanks!!!**

–**Melissa**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hello!! I wasn't expecting to update until this weekend, but I figured this would be more fun than studying, don't you think? Lol. **

**Thanks: **othfan326, Brooke D., Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, CheerandBrood323, hiddenxtalent, BDavis427, ReadtheLyric09, brookenlucas4eva03, brucas333, Brucas2006, TutorWife, **and **onetreehillgirl066.

**Thanks so much you guys!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 6 -

-----2014-----

"Chase? As in Chase Adams, highschool?"

"Yes, Lucas. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well how did that happen?"

"I ran into him last week and then we just sorta hit it off..." She trailed off. That was it...end of story.

"So, ... you and Chase."

"Yes, Luke. God. It's okay for you to be engaged to somebody but if I want to start dating it becomes a problem?"

"No, it's just—."

"Okay, look, I gotta get to work. So maybe you should...ya know, leave."

"Fine." He sighed. "Tell Rylie I'll call later to talk to her."

Brooke rolled her eyes and nodded. A few seconds later, the front door closed and she inhaled deeply. She wasn't making a mistake, right? Moving on was for the best.

-----2015-----

"But I don't want you to leave." The young girl cried, holding on to her father. Lucas looked over to Brooke, who was across the room, for some help.

She looked at Lucas and Rylie...and Lindsey was there, too...unfortunately. "Rylie, daddy has to go."

"He always has to go!" The five-year-old stomped her foot. Suddenly, her tears had vanished and an angry expression took over her face. "It's not fair!" She placed both hands on her hips and stomped all the way to the staircase, up to her room.

"I'm sorry..." Lucas started, looking at Brooke.

Lindsey stood up from her seat, a small smile on her face. "I'll go and check on her."

"Actually." Brooke cut in. "I think I should."

Who did Lindsey think she was? That she can just go butt into other peoples' businesses.

Once Brooke was up the stairs, Lindsey turned to Lucas and frowned.

"I was just trying to be nice. I mean, we're getting married soon and I just want Rylie and Brooke to like me."

"They do, they do." He said, though the hint of uncertainty in his voice definitely didn't go unnoticed. "It's just, Rylie's the only thing Brooke has, and they're really close. That's all."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, baby." Brooke entered her daughter's room. The room was painted with pastel colors, pictures were hung on the wall, and stuffed animals were all over the place. A certain little girl who wore a frown definitely didn't fit in, in such a happy room.

"It's not fair." She sniffled, hugging onto her teddy bear. "He always has to go."

"I know it's hard, Ry. But you know that daddy loves you, right?"

"I think so..." She mumbled. "Can you come sit with me?" Rylie asked, moving closer to the edge of her bed, patting a vacant spot next to her.

"Of course. You wanna talk?" She joined her daughter on the comfortable bed, and wrapped one of her arms around her.

"I miss him a lot."

"Yeah. But you had a fun day with him today, didn't you?"

"A lot of fun."

"So why don't you just think about all the fun times you have together whenever you miss him."

"Will that work?"

"It might." She whispered, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Is that what you do when you miss someone, mommy?"

"Sometimes."

"Who do you miss?"

The answer was quite simple; Lucas. It was Lucas that she missed. Not his presence, though. Because she'd seen him at least once a week lately. But she missed the feeling of happiness, the feeling of safeness, the feeling of being content and having no problems in the world. And all those feelings, she'd felt when with Lucas. When he'd just wrap his arms around her and hold her close, kissing her hair. Or when he'd call her 'pretty girl'. Or when he'd kiss her passionately and hold her tight.

"Mommy?" Rylie waved a hand in front of her mother's face. "Who do ya miss?"

"No one in particular." She finally replied, snapping out of her daze. "No one in particular." She repeated.

"Am I gonna see daddy again before the wedding?" The wedding was in two days and Brooke was getting more uncomfortable as each day passed.

"Actually, daddy and I have a surprise for you. Tomorrow night you can go sleep over at daddy's house; the night before the wedding. Just the two of you."

"What about Lindsey?"

"There's this thing, that the bride and groom can't see each other the night before the wedding. So Lindsey won't be there."

"Just me and daddy." She smiled at the thought of that.

"Yup. But you have to be a very good girl for mommy tonight and tomorrow afternoon if you really want to go."

"I'll be very, very, very, very good!"

"I'm sure you will. Now let's go downstairs and say goodbye to daddy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and groaned. She was definitely _not _ready for tomorrow at all.

"I'll take that as a no." Haley answered for Brooke, looking towards Peyton.

"Yeah, I'd say so, too."

"You guys are so lucky you aren't bridesmaids. I mean, I hate the girl and she asks me to be one."

"Now Brooke, hate's a strong word."

"'Brooke, hate's a strong word.'" Brooke mimicked Haley. "What are you, five?"

"Someone's grouchy." Peyton whispered to Haley.

"I heard that, P. Sawyer!" The two friends looked at Brooke. "Ugh, I 'm sorry. I'm just really stressed."

"That's alright, that's what we're here for. Release all your stress and anger out on us. I mean, we wouldn't want a cat fight at the wedding between the bride and bridesmaid, now would we?" Peyton smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously guys. I don't even want to go tomorrow. Lucas is just gonna dig himself deeper into this hole."

"What 'hole' are we talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know. The 'my daughter's gonna hate me soon' hole. Rylie ends up missing him more and more each day. He's just making a huge mistake."

"You think he's making a mistake by marrying Lindsey?"

Brooke sighed, examining her hair for any split ends. "I don't even know any more."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're all tucked in? You're comfortable?"

"Very." She nodded, giving her father a smile.

"We've got a big day tomorrow. Better rest up, babe. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned in, kissed her forehead, then walked towards the door, shutting off the light.

"Daddy?"

She heard his footsteps return into the room, and the light went back on.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Do I have to call Lindsey mommy?"

"What?" He was taken aback by such question.

"Well you're marrying her, and she's gonna be my step-mom. Is she gonna replace mommy?"

"No one is ever going to replace mommy, Ry. Okay? And if you don't want to call Lindsey mommy, then that's fine. Okay?" He knew that if Brooke heard Rylie ask that, her heart would break. Lindsey would never be able to replace Brooke's role as mom in Rylie's life. Ever.

She nodded. "Do you still love mommy?"

Lucas sat on the bed, shocked. "That's an awfully big question for such a little girl. What do you know about love, huh?" He tickled her a little and was able to get out a small laugh.

"Well mommy always says that when I'm older, I'm gonna find a boy who I'm going to fall in love with. And he'll be everything in my life. Do you love mommy?"

"Your mommy and I will always care about each other. But it's different with us..."

"Why is it different, daddy?"

"I think that's enough questions for one night, missy. You have to wake up early tomorrow to get your nails done and your hair done. It's time for bed."

"Alright." She sighed. "I love you, daddy."

"Love you too, baby."

Lucas shook his head as he walked out of the room. Those were some awkward questions his daughter just asked.

He yawned as he walked into his room and smiled upon seeing a picture on his night stand. It was Rylie, who at the time was only a month old.

He picked up the picture frame and peeled back that picture, revealing a totally new one. What most people didn't know, including Lindsey, was what was behind the picture of Rylie. He smiled as he saw the bubbly brunette he used to call his girlfriend. Her dimples shined through radiantly in the picture, and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"No." He mumbled to himself, placing the original picture, Rylie's, over Brooke's. This was wrong.

He was going to be marrying Lindsey tomorrow. She was going to transform from Lindsey Strauss to Lindsey Scott. And Brooke Davis would remain Brooke Davis. It was that simple.

And it was the right thing also, at least he hoped so.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Next chapter: The Wedding! ... Uh Oh! **

**Btw, 'Finding My Way Back' will be UDed on Friday!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!!!!**

–**Melissa**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thanks so much for the reviews!!! They were all amazing!! I can't thank you enough! **

**Thanks: **othfan326, Brooke D., brookenlucas4eva03, TutorWife, MissUnderstood92, ReadtheLyric09, bella, brucas224, brucas333, onetreehillgirl066, Brucas2006, CheerandBrood323, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, BrOoKe DaViS23, evergloweyes, BDavis427, clanaforeva, **and **Princesakarlita411.

**Hope you enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 7 -

She sighed to herself, watching as the church filled up with guests of both Lucas and Lindsey, here to see them tie the knot.

The sun was shining brightly, and it was the perfect day for a wedding.

But the day was anything but perfect for Brooke. For Brooke all it meant was a day that would officially give Lucas every right to just walk away from she and Rylie and start a new family with Lindsey. And as much as she dreaded that happening, she couldn't picture anything different happening, either.

"Hey." She felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

Turning around, her face formed a smile, as she saw it was Nathan, Haley, and Peyton. "Hey, guys."

"How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, I'm doing better than I thought I would be doing." It was true. When she had gotten out of bed this morning, she even debated on skipping the whole ordeal, but she decided she needed to do this to prove to Lucas that she was fine with everything. Which she was, right?

Haley gave her a sincere smile, wrapping an arm around Nathan's waist. "Where's Rylie?"

"Oh, somewhere. She's bouncing off the walls. I guess you can say she's very excited to be the flower girl." Brooke laughed, thinking about her crazy five-year-old who was too cute for her own good. "Anyway, would you guys please excuse me? There's something I gotta do."

"Sure." They all replied as Brooke turned her back on them.

As crazy as it sounded, she needed to talk to Lucas. One last time she needed him to listen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She had been standing outside the room for at least five minutes, shifting her weight from one foot to another. He was in there getting ready; probably adjusting his bow-tie and staring into the mirror one last time.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard his voice, making her go weak in the knees.

"Brooke." And within the next second, the door flew open.

"Brooke, hey. Come in." Once she was inside, he closed the door and looked at her, top to bottom, bottom to top. "Brooke, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Luke. You're not looking too bad yourself." She replied, pulling him into a hug. She didn't want to pull away, she just wanted to stay like that forever. She knew she couldn't, though.

"So...is there something wrong?" He asked once the two parted and shared an awkward silence.

"No. Not at all. I just..." She paused and looked at him for a minute before continuing. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for how I acted these past few months. I know I haven't been the nicest person."

He smiled at her. "It's okay, Brooke. I accept your apology."

"I just...I just wanted you to be happy." She said, bringing up the conversation they had nearly a year ago.

"_Are you happy?"_

_First, he looked at her confused. What was she getting at? She urged him to answer. "Of course I'm happy."_

"_Then that's all I care about, Lucas. If she's the one that's going to keep you happy for the rest of your life...then I'm okay with it."_

"I am happy."

"I know. I know that now...I, um, I don't know." She shook her head. "Never mind." And then she felt them. Those tears that were welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to be crying, but for some odd reason, her emotions were all over the place.

"What's going on, Brooke?"

"I never wanted this for us."

"What for us?" No answer. "Brooke?"

"I never wanted to become them."

"Them?" He asked, confused. She wasn't making any sense.

"My parents. My parents, Luke." She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes, smudging her makeup in the process. "They never really cared about me. And they would always fight with each other. And when I was growing up, I swore to myself that I would never let my child grow up in a house like that; grow up to be like that. I always thought that when I had kids I'd be married and in love and everything. And I got pregnant so young. And we had Rylie young. Everything was just happening too quickly."

"Brooke..."

"We didn't have time to grow up." She continued despite his best efforts to get her to calm down. "And I became no different than my parents."

"Don't say that, Brooke. You're an amazing mother to Rylie."

"But I know that I could be so much more. And she'll never be able to grow up in a normal family. And one day, she's going to wake up and resent us for that. For giving her this screwed up life. And I know she will because I did it, too. I mean, you're going to be off starting a new family and—."

"Brooke, do you not want me to marry Lindsey?"

"Lucas..."

"Brooke...Tell me."

"I can't answer that...I mean, it's your life. You know what...?" She wiped her eyes again. "I'm sorry, I don't...I don't know what that was..."

"But it was all true."

"Luke..." She hiccupped. "Listen. You love Lindsey. You're the one that proposed to her. You're the one that was there with her, making all the wedding arrangements. If it wasn't meant to be, you'd know. Okay?"

He nodded.

"And if it was meant to be, well than, that's why you're standing here right now. Right? But whatever it happens to be, people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end." She recited her words from years back, giving him a sad smile. "I love you, Luke. And I always will. You were my first love, heck, you're my daughter's father. But it just never seemed to work for us, ya know? You know what you want, Luke. And only you. I trust you to make the right choice." She leaned in, giving his cheek a kiss. "Now I guess I have to go fix my makeup." She gave a sad laugh. "I'll see you out there...Bye, Lucas." Brooke closed the door behind her and leaned against it. All she had said in there had been the truth, but they were possibly the hardest words she'd had to say.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke stood all the way at the front of the aisle, where eventually Lindsey would stand as well. She muttered under her breath. It probably looked so weird; an ex girlfriend, not to mention the mother of the groom's daughter, was a bridesmaid.

Brooke directed her attention to the middle of the aisle where Rylie was. She looked absolutely adorable as she tossed the flower petals, her brown hair bouncing as she walked. Eventually she made it down to where Brooke was.

"How did I do, mommy?" She whispered.

"Amazing, babe." Brooke whispered back.

The wedding march then began to play and she looked over to Lucas, who seemed to have tensed up.

Brooke tuned everything out, as Lindsey continued making her way down the aisle. She tuned the music out, the faces of the crowd out, everything out. And she tried remembering some good times she had with Lucas. But that just made everything worse. Because here she was, watching the only love of her life marry some bitch whom she hated. Finally, she tuned back in.

"Do you, Lindsey Evelyn Strauss, take Lucas Eugene Scott, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, cherish, and protect, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Lindsey said, smiling at Lucas. The words sliced through Brooke's heart.

"And do you, Lucas Eugene Scott, take Lindsey Evelyn Strauss, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, cherish, and protect, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

As the words were being said, all Lucas could hear were Brooke's words. The words that hit so close to his heart. _"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end." _

"Lucas?" Lindsey whispered. "Now's the part where you say 'I do'." She giggled nervously.

"Do you take Lindsey as your wife?"

"I..." _"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end." _"I'm...I'm sorry...I can't do this." He mumbled, before excusing himself, making a run towards the door.

The whole church burst into gasps. Lindsey stood there, mouth agape, devastated.

Brooke placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and kept her eyes glued on Lucas's back as he left the church.

What just happened?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Did you really think I'd go through with it??? lol. Now the question is 'what will happen next?'. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!!!**

–**Melissa**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Hello!! I'm updating quickly, so hopefully I'll get lots of great reviews!**

**Thanks: **onetreehillgirl066, othfan326, BrOoKe DaViS23, brookenlucas4eva03, evergloweyes, brucas333, Brooke D., bella, catcat51092, MissUnderstood92, lanenapr252005, Brucas2006, hiddenxtalent, toddntan, MelissasEagles, CheerandBrood323, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, **and **BDavis427.

**Thanks so much you guys!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 8 -

It all had happened too quickly.

Lindsey had walked down the aisle and said 'I do'. When Lucas's turn finally came, he had run away. Ran right through the aisle, away from Lindsey, right out of the church.

All the guests had turned around to watch, seeing the last of his back as the door finally closed shut.

Lindsey had just stood there shocked, her eyes teary, getting ready to cry. And it was only a matter of seconds later that she began to run towards the exit, too.

"I just got off the phone with Karen. She's driving around looking for him." Haley said, jerking Brooke out of her thoughts. Lucas had left the church more than two hours ago and he was nowhere to be found. Haley, Nathan, and Peyton had gone home with Brooke and Rylie, and right now they were all waiting in the living room for any sign of where Lucas could be. "Mommy, where's daddy? Why did he leave his own wedding?" Rylie asked, curiously. The questions had been nonstop and Brooke had done nothing to stop them, either.

"Babe, why don't you go up stairs and change out of your dress?"

"But I like my dress." The little girl replied, twirling the pink material around her finger.

"So then why don't you go play in your room?"

"But, mommy..."

"Come on, Ry." Peyton interjected, standing up and offering her hand to Rylie. "Don't you want to show me your new toys?"

"Fine." She sighed, grabbing hold of Peyton's hand and standing up.

"Thanks, Peyton." Brooke mumbled, waving her hand slightly.

"Don't worry about it."

"So." Haley said, taking the seat Peyton had just gotten out of. "Want to tell us what happened?"

"I..." She paused. "I went to talk to him before the wedding."

She had been thinking about her and Lucas's conversation for the past two hours. If she hadn't gone to see him, if she hadn't made him feel so goddamn guilty about it all, he probably would be kissing his bride right about now. And she couldn't get that thought out of her mind.

"About what?"

"Stuff...God, Haley, I don't know!"

"Brooke, this isn't your fault." Nathan responded. "Lucas is the one that left her."

"If it isn't my fault why do I feel like it is? I told him all this shit about how Rylie's gonna resent us one day because of our estranged relationship. And I think part of me said that just so he wouldn't get married, or just so he would feel guilty. I mean, what kind of person does that make me?"

"Brooke..." Haley started, but was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it."

Brooke stood up and walked behind Haley, anxious to see who it was. Hopefully it would be Lucas. They had all been worried sick about him. But no luck, it wasn't Lucas. It was Lindsey. _Great. _

"What did you say to him?" She pointed her finger in Brooke's face; Haley backed away. It was evident that Lindsey had gone home to change by the lack of her wedding dress; but it appeared she had not fixed her makeup, and her mascara was smudged around her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You said something to him, I know you did." Lindsey stepped inside the house, and Brooke closed the door behind them. "I tried so hard, Brooke. I tried so hard to get you to like me, and you just never did. I tried for Lucas and you never cared. I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I knew what I was in for when I fell in love with him. He has a kid, of course the mother of the kid would still be in love with him. And you just couldn't stand that he loved someone else other than you. You never wanted to see him happy, you never wanted him to be happy."

"I never wanted to see him happy?" She asked, incredulously. How dare she come into her home and accuse her of things like that? "I never wanted him to be happy? Who are you to say that? I know Lucas Scott far more than you do; you have no right to say that to me. And all you ever did was drag him away from his daughter, and she's possibly the one thing that makes him happiest in life. So you might want to rethink all that. You controlled his life."

"No." Lindsey shook her head. "You're wrong. Now what did you say to him?" Lindsey advanced closer to Brooke.

"Are you seriously trying to fight with me?"

"Okay, okay, break it up." Nathan stood in the middle of the two. "Look, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Right now we need to find out where Lucas is."

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest, staring Lindsey directly in the eyes. Silence overtook the room for a few minutes before Haley spoke up.

"Brooke, why don't we go see what Peyton and Rylie are doing?"

"Fine." Brooke turned on her heel and stomped all the way up the steps.

What Lindsey had said really hit her. She had always been jealous of her and Lucas. Because she was the one that was supposed to be getting married to him. She was the one that was supposed to be getting the happy ending.

But now...well now, no one was getting a happy ending.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey." The night air was cold and she was still in her strapless dress. But for some reason she didn't care about the harsh coldness hitting her bare shoulders. She straightened out the dress before sitting on the front stairs with Lindsey.

"Hi." Lindsey replied, but she didn't look at her. "I'm sorry about earlier, about how bitchy I was...I just—."

"—I understand. You got left at the altar, that's gotta hurt. I'd probably be the same way."

"Yeah. It does hurt. But I guess you were right. I didn't make him happy."

"Lindsey. I didn't mean that...I was just retaliating against you, I—."

"You were right, though. I should've known this wasn't going to work out. I see the way he looks at you still. You guys have such a complicated history that I just know you'll end up together in the end. And I guess I just wanted to ignore it all. 'Cause I just wanted him to look at me the way he looks at you. But I'm not Brooke Davis." She let out a small laugh, wiping her eyes. "I'm not this beautiful, rich fashion designer. And I'm not his highschool sweetheart, either."

"Lindsey, I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. He makes you happy and you make him happy...I think I realized that a while ago, and just chose to ignore it. I guess you can never really let go of your past."

Brooke nodded. That last sentence Lindsey said was so true. They weren't able to let go of their past. And that's why things were the way they were.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Oh, I don't know...I'm thinking of moving back to New York maybe...I guess I'll just see. Anyway, I should be getting home. I'm sorry, again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She had been sitting up in bed for a few hours now. Just sitting in the darkness and thinking. Karen had drove all around Chapel Hill and had even gone to a few towns outside the area, and still, no Lucas was to be found. Nathan and Haley, after they had left, had driven around for a little, too. Where could he have gone?

"_You can never really let go of your past." _Lindsey's words rang through. And then it hit Brooke. She knew where he was.

Quickly dialing a number, she got out of bed.

"Brooke, did you hear anything?" It was late but Haley and Nathan had stayed up in hopes of hearing any news.

"No...But can you come over and watch Rylie?"

"Yeah, sure. But what happened? Is everything okay?"

"I think I know where he is."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Does Brooke really know where he is? Guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Review, Review, Review! ;)**

**Thanks, **

–**Melissa**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Hey, everyone! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Thanks: **evergloweyes, CheerandBrood323, chophia-brucaslove, BDavis427, Brucas2006, brookenlucas4eva03, NYGIRL09, Brooke D., onetreefan, oth234234, brucas333, onetreehillgirl066, othfan326, bella, MissUnderstood92, toddntan, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, **and **TutorWife. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 9 - 

The sun was just beginning to rise, and the way it reflected against the river looked beautiful. 

Though she, Lucas, and Rylie had just been to Tree Hill a few weeks ago, they hadn't visited this place. And Brooke found that quite odd considering this was a place where Lucas spent most of his time. 

The rivercourt. 

He was sitting on the benches, his eyes focused on the ground, while his hands stayed gripped on a basketball. 

Stepping out of the car, she started to debate everything. 

She started to wonder if she should really be here. If she should have ever driven the lengthy four-hour drive in the middle of the night, just to make sure he was safe. Because now, it all seemed like she did all those things because she cared about him, and was in love with him. 

And she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. She and Lucas were over with. Done with...since quite a few years. And it was going to stay like that. 

"Hey." She decided to say, as she held her breath. 

"Br-Brooke." He looked up from the cement, letting the ball drop and bounce a few feet away. "How did you know where to find me?" 

She sighed, advancing towards him, taking a seat next to him. "Come on, Luke. You chose the one place Lindsey could never find you." 

"Was it that obvious?" 

"Apparently not to anyone but me." She gave him a small smile. "Are you okay?" 

"Well, let's see. I ran out on my fiancé at the altar, drove all the way down here, sitting in five-hour rush hour traffic, and I've been sitting here, in this exact spot for hours." 

"You could have just said no." 

"Fine. No. I'm not okay. I'm horrible." He rolled his hands into fists, groaning in frustration. "Dammit, I screwed up." 

"Lucas..." 

"I am such an ass." He continued on. "These past few years I have been lying to myself and everyone around me. And we can all see where that's gotten me. I broke Lindsey's heart, I've been a complete ass to both you and Rylie...I just, ugh, god, I'm sorry." 

"I don't think your apology should be directed to me." She shook her head. It was supposed to be directed to Lindsey, and she was sure Lucas knew that, too.

"Lindsey probably doesn't even want to talk to me. I humiliated her in front of her friends and family, and I hurt her." 

"I'm not gonna lie, Luke. You did hurt her. But that doesn't mean that she's mad at you." 

"I left her at the altar, Brooke." He stated, thinking that explained everything. Of course she would be mad.

"Yeah. I know. I was there. It's just, if you realized it wasn't meant to be, then she probably did, too." 

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I spoke to her." 

"Why would you do that?" 

"That's not the point. The point is, she's actually not as bad a person as I thought she was. And she understands, Lucas. She realized all this a while ago. And yes, while you, and even her, too, should have stopped this much earlier, now you know what you really want. Right?" 

"I...I don't even know anymore..." 

"So, what? You're just gonna sit here for the rest of your life feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Maybe." He muttered, shrugging a bit. He knew going back to Chapel Hill was going to be hard.. He screwed up too much. But he would need to. His life was there now. Rylie was there. 

"No." She shook her head, getting up from the seat. He looked at her weirdly, watching as she walked over to the basketball. She bent over and picked it up. "Look. If I make this shot, you have to come back to Chapel Hill with me."

"Brooke." He shook his head slightly, laughing a little. "You know you suck at basketball." 

"True. So how about this...If I _don't _make the shot, you come back with me." 

"What's this all about?" 

Instead of answering, she took the shot, her heels coming only an inch off the ground. As expected, it bounced off the rim. She missed it. "Oops. Looks like you're coming back." She walked back over to him, grabbing his hand. "Come on. Lets go." 

"But, Brooke—."

"It's better that you deal with everything now. We'll get back, and then I want you to talk to Lindsey. Understand?" 

"Yes, _mom_." 

"Speaking of your mother, she was worried sick. Everyone was. Don't ever do that again." 

Lucas nodded solemnly. 

"Where's your car?"

"A few blocks away."

"Oh. Well, let me drive you." 

Lucas agreed and the two got in Brooke's car. 

"How's Rylie?"

"She was scared." Brooke admitted, turning the radio on but keeping it on a low volume. "You know, she didn't know where her daddy was. But I think she's okay now."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to think...and be alone."

"Well I'm sorry I crashed your party." 

"Actually, I'm glad you came. So, thanks, I guess." 

"No problem." 

Lucas stared out the window, watching cars and trees pass by. Living in Tree Hill was so complicated years ago. There was nothing but drama and more drama. But now, now it all seemed so simple. "Brooke, about the other day, when you came to talk to me before the wedding..."

"Just forget about it, okay? It was nothing." She quickly replied, placing her sunglasses on her head. It was a moment of weakness, nothing more. "There's your car." She pointed out, pulling up to the side of the road. "So I guess we'll split up now. Maybe meet back up at my house?"

"Sounds good." He nodded in agreement. "Thanks again...for everything." 

"Mhmm." She nodded. "See ya." 

She sighed, watching him leave her car and enter his. Things were about to get a lot more complicated. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived back in Chapel Hill, it was already late afternoon. Haley and Nathan had been playing a board-game with Rylie when Brooke and Lucas walked through the door. 

"Daddy!" Rylie quickly got up from her seat on the floor, and ran towards her father. 

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"Now that you're here, I'm fine. Where were you?"

"A special place daddy goes to do a lot of his thinking." 

By now, Brooke had excused herself from the room, and Nathan and Haley had followed her into the kitchen.

"Where'd you find him?" 

"At the rivercourt." 

"Is he okay?" 

"I think so. I mean, he still has to talk to Lindsey. But I think he'll be fine." 

"Hey, guys." Lucas interrupted the three, coming in the room with Rylie in his arms. "I think I'm gonna go...see if I can talk to Lindsey."

Brooke nodded and took Rylie out of his arms, placing her on her feet and on the floor. "We'll talk to you later. And remember, it'll be fine." 

"Thanks." Lucas waved, walking out of the house. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He rang the doorbell again. He found it pathetic that he was ringing the bell to his own home. Finally, Lindsey appeared at the door. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Lucas...I, um..."

"Can I come in?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

"Lindsey. First off, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this to you, and I'm sorry I hurt you." 

"No, Lucas. It's fine."

"It is?" He was confused. He figured she'd start yelling at him and then she'd kick him out of the house. 

"Yeah. I think we both realized this a while ago, and just never said anything. I understand. I know you're still in love with Brooke."

"What? Lindsey..."

"Face it, Lucas. You're always gonna love her. So instead of being here with me, telling me what I already know, you should be with her."

"I was just over at her house, but..."

"Well did you tell her how you feel?"

"No, but—."

"Lucas, I've known you for almost five years. I see the way you look at her. I know it all, Luke. Just go, I'll be okay. I'm actually in the middle of packing if you hadn't noticed." She motioned around her to all the cardboard boxes. 

"Where are you going?"

"Back to New York. I was able to put an apartment on hold already, and I have a job interview next week."

"Lindsey, I don't know what to say..." 

"It's okay, Lucas. So, I guess this is goodbye." 

He nodded, frowning a little. "Bye, Lindsey. Keep in touch, okay?" 

She nodded, giving him a hug. "Go make things right with Brooke." 

He left the house feeling actually good for once. Things were starting to fall back into place.

He did, though, find something weird. He started the week pretty sure he and Lindsey were going to be together for the rest of their lives. He was about to end it, hopefully, sure he and Brooke would be together now. 

He was about to find out. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - I'm not crazy about this chapter, but whatever. **

**Also, I know many of you were probably hoping for some sort of brucas reunion in this chapter, but just give it time. Who knows what will happen next chapter...**

**(Oh, and if you haven't already: If you read "Finding My Way Back", please read and review the new chapter!)**

**Leave a review! **

**Thanks, **

–**Melissa**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Hey!!**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've just been super busy and stressed with school...not to mention I had hit a rough patch with writers block for this story.**

**Thanks: **brookenlucas4eva03, Princesakarlita411, Brooke D., CheerandBrood323, toddntan, othfan326, bella, BrOoKe DaViS23, Brucas2006, onetreefan, brucas333, BDavis427, brucas224, **and **Brucas3Naley23 **for their reviews on the last chapter! I aprecciate each and every one of the reviews, so I hope you continue to leave them! **

**Enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 10-

"Hey, you cheated." Rylie accused her mother, propping herself up onto her elbows, as the two sat on the carpeted floor. She strained her neck closer to the board, and nodded, confirming again her mother cheated at the game. "You cheated."

"No I didn't, babe."

"Uh huh. You were only 'sposed to move three spaces, you moved four! Nathan and Haley never cheat when we play. I don't want to play with you anymore."

"I am offended, Rylie." Brooke placed her hand on her heart, feigning sadness.

"Well that's what you get for cheating."

"Woah, someone's got an attitude, missy." Brooke replied, placing the contents of the game back into the box.

"Daddy says I get my attitude from you."

Brooke stopped at the mention of Lucas. She hadn't spoken to him since a few hours ago, when they had returned. Last she heard, he was going over to see Lindsey. And a part of Brooke worried that in that time, they had talked everything out and had gotten back together.

Maybe Lindsey had said all that stuff to Brooke the day before because she was hurt. She was hurt and vulnerable and just didn't want to be associated with Lucas at the time.

Brooke wasn't so sure.

But she knew she didn't like the idea of a possible reunion between the two.

"He did, did he?" She resumed the clean-up of the game, replying to her daughter.

"Mhm." Rylie smiled at her mother, taking a seat next to her. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"How come daddy and Lindsey didn't get married yesterday?" Brooke tensed up. She had been expecting that question, and was surprised it hadn't come up sooner.

"Well..." How was she supposed to explain this?

"Is it because I wasn't a good flower girl?"

"You were an amazing flower girl, Ry."

"So why?"

"Well...your daddy and Lindsey just realized that they weren't meant for each other. They didn't really love each other as much as they thought they did."

"So who does he love?"

"Who does he love?...You, silly."

"Well I know daddy loves me. But, like, Lindsey was supposed be his wife. Who does he love as a wife?"

"I...—." Brooke couldn't think of an answer and paused. She thankfully wasn't able to respond due to the doorbell ringing. "Why don't you come with me to see who's at the door?"

"Okay!"

And Brooke knew it was only a matter of time later that that question would resurface. She'd deal with it when the time came, though.

"Lucas..."

There stood Lucas at the door. He looked a bit awkward, almost as if he didn't belong standing there in front of their house.

"Daddy! We were just talking about you!"

"You were?"

"Yeah...Daddy, where's Lindsey?"

"Uh, Rylie, won't don't you go upstairs so daddy and I can talk."

"But, mommy."

"Listen to your mother, Rylie."

"Fine. But don't take too long."

Once Rylie was out of sight and up the staircase, the room started to spin. His eyes were pinpointed on hers, and it made her feel oh-so dizzy.

She needed to sit.

"I'm sorry about that." Brooke said after taking her seat. She was referring to Rylie asking about Lindsey. "She had just asked me about it before and I tried explaining but I don't think she gets it. She doesn't understand that when the wedding came down, so did yours and Lindsey's relationship."

"No, it's fine. Honestly, I can't wrap my head around it that much either."

"Did you go and talk to her?"

Lucas sighed and moved closer to the brunette. Her breaths became shorter and jagged once he took a seat next to her on the couch. "Yeah...yeah. I'm just...so confused."

"About the wedding and all?"

"No. It's not even that. I mean, as much as it's hard to believe...I've basically known it all along, as horrible as that may sound."

"So then what is it?"

--2010--

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Brooke asked incredulously. She glanced over at the clock; 2:19 AM. He had woken her up.

"Brooke...we need to talk." She immediately smelled the scent of liquor on his breath. He was drunk.

"At two o'clock in the morning? I don't think so. Look, Lucas, you're drunk. Why don't you sober up and then we'll talk again later...maybe."

"Brooke. I know you're scared. But you can't keep pushing me away like this. I want us to be together!"

"Shh, Lucas...people are sleeping." She glanced back into her dorm room only to find her roommate sound asleep.

She did not want to be having this conversation. He had been bringing it up all the time, and she just did not want to hear it.

"I...I want us to get married, and raise this baby together. And then have more kids later on! I love you, Brooke Davis!"

--2015--

"So then what is it?"

"Look." He faced her, and his face was serious all over. "I know we've been in this weird relationship since five years ago, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I still love you, Brooke."

"Whh–what?"

"I guess I never stopped." He admitted timidly.

"But what about Lindsey?" He and Lindsey had been in "love" for four years...Now that they broke up, he was crawling back to Brooke?

"Lindsey came into my life when everything else was going wrong for me...You were still pissed as hell at me...I'd dated tons of girls that last year of college and all those relationships had ended...so I guess I just put all my focus on the one relationship where the girl was actually committed. And I know that's terrible, because I was just, I guess, using her, in a way, to try and get over you. But it never worked. I faked it, and made it seem like it did, but it didn't."

"Wow." What was she supposed to say to that? After all these years, it couldn't be so simple. It just couldn't. "I don't know what to say..."

"I don't know either. I just wanted to get it out...but it's probably too late."

"We haven't been a couple in years, Luke. We weren't even together that year I had gotten pregnant with Rylie."

"I know."

"I'm sorry...But...but I think you should go."

He wasn't going to refuse to leave. He knew he had left her with a bunch of information to process, and he was going to be respectful towards her about it. He nodded wistfully, getting up from the seat.

--2010--

"I think you should go."

"Brooke, please." His words came out less slurred than before, and he sounded the sincerest he had been since the conversation started.

"Go get some sleep." She mumbled, fighting tears.

She then closed the door in his face, closing her eyes as she did so. She slid down the door, wrapping her arms over her knees.

He wanted to be with her. And she wasn't sure if it were the alcohol or the unborn baby that was influencing him.

...Maybe it was both...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Good? Bad? So-so? Let me know!**

**Hey that rhymes! lol. ;)**

**But seriously, please review! **

**And don't worry! Don't give up all hope for Brucas in the story!! ;)**

**(Btw, 'Finding My Way Back' will hopefully be updated tomorrow for those who read that, too.)**

**THANKS!!**

**:) :) :) :)**

–**Melissa**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Hey!! Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but school's been a bitch. And I wasn't home for a few days last week, hence no access to my computer. I'm off for spring break next week, though already I seem pretty busy. And then that Friday I'm leaving for Wilmington to go the charity game that Saturday, but we'll see what I can do regarding updates. And I still need to UD 'Finding My Way Back' and I also have another story idea swimming in my head...so yeah, we'll see.**

**Thanks: **brookenlucas4eva03, othfan326, Brucas3Naley23, toddntan, BDavis427, onetreefan, evergloweyes, brucas333, bella, Simoman, Brucas2006, lanenapr252005, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, Brooke D., BrOoKe DaViS23, Brucas True Love, **and **brucas224!

**Thanks so, so much!! **

**Enjoy! Review!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 11 -

"Mommy?" Her daughter's voice was soft and sincere and it caused Brooke to drift out of her thoughts.

"Yeah...?" Brooke continued stroking her daughter's head as she placed a book she had been reading to Rylie as a bedtime story on the night-stand beside the bed.

"How come I haven't seen daddy in a while?" From Rylie's point of view, the question probably seemed harmless...But to Brooke, it shattered her heart into a million pieces.

It was just another thing added to a list of realizations. Both she and Lucas -her mostly, though- were being selfish. And because of that, unfortunately, it affected their daughter.

Brooke didn't want to deal with her problems with Lucas, and by avoiding them, that meant avoiding him, too. And for Rylie that meant her father wouldn't be around for awhile.

"Well..." She sighed and closed her eyes, content just listening to her daughter's breathing. She didn't want to go into details with her daughter about how screwed up her parents' relationship was. Besides, Rylie was a smart little girl; she'd probably be catching on soon, if she hadn't already.

And as much as Brooke tried to deny everything, and put the blame on someone else, she would always think that all this was her fault. The reason why she and Lucas were always so akward when with one another...The reason why Rylie was left fatherless many times...

The reason why things were the way they were. And they weren't supposed to be that way, either.

Dating Lucas in highschool, she pictured things differently. Much different.

She and Lucas would still be in love now, they'd get married, and then have Rylie. And maybe even a few more kids after that.

She reopened her eyes and looked into her daughter's blue eyes. The same eyes that Lucas had.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Brooke wrapped her arms around Rylie, kissing her forehead and hair. "So, so sorry."

Brooke was sure Rylie had no idea what had just happened...why Brooke had started to breakdown, but Rylie didn't pull away and question her mother. Instead, she wrapped her arms tighter around her.

Moments later, Brooke pulled away and fixed her daughters hair so that her bangs were out of her eyes. "I'm a good mommy, right?"

Rylie looked at her mother, confused, but than nodded. "The best mommy."

Brooke smiled at Rylie, and kissed her cheek.

It was then she realized what she was doing wasn't right. She was punishing Rylie for something that was totally not her fault.

Rylie deserved better than that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy!" An energetic Rylie bursted into Clothes Over Bro's with a disheveled looking Haley attempting to follow quickly behind.

"Now I know what you mean when you say not to let her have too much sugar." Haley sighed, plopping down in a seat.

"Were you a bad little girl for Haley?"

"No. I was a perfect little angel."

Brooke laughed. "I'll bet. Babe, why don't you go back there, Peyton's putting some clothing on the racks and I hear she needs your help."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Bye Haley!" The girl quickly ran off, anxious to help out with her mother's store.

"So, how was your day, besides having to deal with my little monster?"

"It was good. I took Rylie to the park...and we actually bumped into Lucas along the way."

"Oh." The secret was out. Haley knew something was up. And knowing her, Brooke knew she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Brooke, what's going on?"

"Nothing...Everything's fine." Brooke quickly responded, getting up and walking behind the counter. It wasn't before long she pulled out a sketchbook and placed it on the counter top, frantically flipping through the pages.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying...Hey, what do you think about this for my fall collection?"

"Brooke, stop it." Haley demanded, slamming the book closed. "You can't do this."

Brooke repositioned herself on the stool and clenched her jaw tightly. "Do what?"

"Do this...run away from your problems...mostly having to do with Lucas."

"I don't do that."

Haley shook her head. "I love you, Brooke, but you do do that. And I just wish you'd realize this isn't the way to deal with things. Because it's not only affecting you anymore, like it would in highschool." Haley's eyes drifted towards Rylie in the back of the store with Peyton.

Brooke knew exactly what she meant. She had just been thinking about that all the other day.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Brooke, do you remember back in college after you officially called it off with Lucas? And then he started dating other people..."

--2010--

Brooke sighed as she closed her laptop.

Midterms were always a bust...and so were the countless hours spent studying for them.

Her body slowly descended until her whole back was directly on the bed beneath her.

She was beyond exhausted and really just needed a break from everything.

From work. From school. From the baby. From life.

She reached over to her cell phone and turned it on, coming face to face with a picture of Lucas from a few months prior.

She had taken the candid picture of him while he was sleeping one day, and claimed it was too adorable to not put as the wallpaper on her phone.

Without really thinking much into it, she dialed Lucas's cell phone number. She had found it hard to study with Lucas on her mind lately, and just really needed to talk to him.

After two rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Except it wasn't Lucas. Unless of course Lucas had transformed from a guy to a girl, that is.

"Um, hi...is Lucas there?" She found it incredibly stupid of her to still be on the phone, and was even surprised she hadn't hung up yet. It was obvious what was happening.

"Lucas...the phone's for you." The girl on the other end giggled.

"Hello?"

"It's Brooke."

"Uh, Brooke, can I call you back?"

She didn't bother answering. She knew it was coming.

After all those days of pushing him away, he finally stopped trying.

And she was just too late.

--2015--

"I don't understand what you're trying to say..." She rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what Haley was getting at. And it killed her that she could be read so easily...especially when it came to Lucas.

"All I'm saying is, you have to make a choice. And don't ignore it. Whether you still have feelings for him or not, regardless of any of that, if you wait too long, the same thing will happen as before...And you'll never know." With that, Haley readjusted her purse strap on her shoulder and got up from her seat.

"Bye Ry, bye Peyton." She exited the store leaving Brooke speechless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind was starting to pick up, and from people walking by and passing by in cars, she probably looked ridiculous.

She had been standing outside Lucas's house for at least a half hour, and it seemed like she wouldn't be going in anytime soon, either.

She jumped back a bit when the front door opened and Lucas stood there, a smirk washed over his face. He knew she had been out there, hadn't he?

"I...um...Hi."

"Hi. Why don't you come inside?"

She took a minute to nod, but when she did, she followed him into the house.

Now or never.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, I know...not sucha good way to end it. But I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger. Let me know what you thought!**

**Enjoy OTH tonight!! (for me, it's in 1 hour and 18 minutes!! Lol)**

–**Melissa**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Hello, people!**

**Just want to say thanks to the reviewers of last chapter: **brookenlucas4eva03, othfan326, Brucas3Naley23, bella, brucas333, Brucasxo4ever, onetreefan, BRUCAS123, Brucas2006, BDavis427, Brooke D., Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, **and **BrOoKe DaViS23.

**This chapter's pretty short, but I think you'll like it ;)**

**Enjoy and review please!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 12 -

--2010--

"Brooke!" Lucas called out, eyeing the brunette who was walking in the middle of the campus. "Brooke, wait up!" He ran after her, luckily able to catch up.

"What do you want?" She spat angrily. Her voice was cold and the words came out in a monotone voice.

"I just want to see how you're doing...with the baby and everything." He touched her arm and she flinched.

"Why would you care?"

"Why would I care? What are you talking about?" He stopped walking.

Talk about pregnancy hormones and mood swings.

"Oh, please." She replied incredulously, rolling her eyes. Had he thought she wouldn't be pissed as hell that he had already hooked up with some whore? "You know exactly what I'm talking about. But if you wanna play dumb, then have fun." She then resumed walking, leaving him standing there.

But he wasn't ready to give up.

"Brooke, will you just wait?!"

"God, what do you want, Lucas?" She turned back to face him, and this time her eyes had tears in them. "I can't deal with this, with you."

"That girl meant nothing, Brooke."

"Oh, so you and I breakup, well not really breakup 'cause we weren't really officially together to begin with, and you jump into bed with some random ho?"

"First off, you're the one that broke up with me, so what does it matter to you?"

"I know I broke up with you. I know that, okay? And for some messed up reason, for a split second, I was thinking maybe that was a mistake...But clearly I was wrong about that. I made the right decision. And as far as I'm concerned, you can continue being a man-whore. Goodbye, Lucas."

--2015--

"Look...Brooke, about last week, I—."

"I'm sorry." She cut him off. She wasn't sure she knew exactly what she was apologizing for, but she thought it was appropriate to say so.

"For what?...You shouldn't have to apologize...I was the one who came over and dumped everything on you like that...I know it must've been a lot to handle."

"It was." She nodded and took a seat on the couch. She patted the vacant spot next to her, and he took the seat. "And I've just been thinking about everything that's happened in the past few years. And I'm gonna be honest with you, Luke. We've been a mess. Not individually, but I guess more so as a couple, as a separated couple raising a daughter. And then you came over last week and dropped that news on me...and I—."

"Again, I'm sorry about that."

"Wait." She held her hand out. "Let me finish." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I freaked out. Because I never had anyone say they loved me, besides Rylie of course, in years. And I think the last person that said that to me was you also. And that part especially scared me, that it was you...because there's been something going on between us since the wedding. Since I came to talk to you that day...or maybe even before that, who knows..."

"Brooke..."

"And then Haley talked to me...and she made me realize that I've always been too stubborn when it came to things like this, and I still am." She swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip, feeling the tears cloud her eyes. "I've been running away from my problems, ignoring my feelings..." Her eyes glanced around the whole room before landing back on the blonde's blue eyes.

"Brooke, please don't cry." He moved closer to her and wiped her eyes with his thumb. "I don't want you to cry."

"I've been ignoring my feelings." She repeated. "My feelings for you." She admitted and shook her head.

"Brooke—."

"I got pregnant with Rylie and you were with those other girls and I always blamed you, but it was my fault all along, all this time...because I was the one that pushed you away that whole time. And then Lindsey happened, and I thought that that was it. I blew my chance. I thought it was over, _we _were over...and then you said she still loved me, and everything changed with that."

"I do still love you, Brooke Davis." His voice was soft and sincere and made her heart melt.

"I...I still love you, too."

And that was it. Her confession was out.

Years of keeping it bottled up, and with one long, heartfelt talk with Lucas, it was out.

He looked shocked by her revelation for a second, and she was contemplating whether she should've told him what she did or not.

Her thoughts were put to an abrupt stop when his lips crashed upon hers, his arm wrapping around her back.

She would have thought it would feel weird and awkward after all this time, but it felt completely natural, like the five years hadn't passed. Like they were still teenagers who had just fallen in love.

He pulled away unexpectedly, and stared into her hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in a hoarse voice. It was a random sentence, but Brooke knew where it came from and what he was talking about.

He wasn't apologizing for kissing her now or anything like that, he was apologizing for everything that had happened between them in the past years, everything that had broken her heart, and everything wrong he had done to her.

Seconds later, their lips were attached once more, and it was only a matter of time that their intimacy was brought into the bedroom upstairs.

He pulled away for the second time once both were on the bed, both their breaths colliding in the air.

"Are you sure you want to..." He trailed off; she got the point of the question.

She nodded timidly before speaking. "Yeah...yeah, I'm sure."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - So there you have it! **

**I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! And brucas are finally together again...for now anyways (I don't mean to make it sound like this is just a one time thing between them...but well,...you'll see...)**

**Hope everyone enjoys OTH tomorrow and please leave a REVIEW!**

–**Melissa**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hello!! How's everyone?? Sorry for the wait on this chapter!**

**Thanks: **othfan326, evergloweyes, onetreefan, bella, Brucas3Naley23, Boyfriend-PrettyGirl, Brooke D., brucas333, brookenlucas4eva03, MissUnderstood92, AmbroCoo, IamCaroline, BrOoKe DaViS23, Brucas2006, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, BDavis427, **and **TeamxxBrucasxx.

**Enjoy! (I think you will ;)...)**

**And please don't forget to leave a review!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 13 -

--2010--

Brooke's face wore a soft smile as she rocked her newborn baby back and forth. Only a few weeks old, and it was already known Rylie was going to be a beauty when she grew up. Dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and a perfect pair of dimples on her cheeks to finish her off.

"Hey." Brooke didn't turn around at the sound of his voice, and instead continued, trying to get Rylie to sleep.

She knew that she and Lucas had a lot of things to discuss, and they had both been avoiding it all since Rylie had been born.

They had been preoccupied with their baby, and both could say they didn't mind the least about that. Sure, it was still awkward between the two, but if it were up to Brooke and Lucas, they'd continue on ignoring what needed to be talked about for as long as they could.

But they couldn't do that any more. It was time.

"I just got off the phone with my mom. She said she wants to visit soon." He spoke and didn't acknowledge the fact that she wasn't responding to him. He walked further into the room, closer to her and their daughter. "So, she's finally getting to sleep." He gestured him arm out to Rylie who's eyes were closed.

If there was one thing they learned about being parents to a newborn baby, it was to not expect much sleep. Rylie was a non-stop crier, thus leading to many sleepless nights.

Lucas sighed and took a seat next to the two girls. He didn't know what else to do or say. She wasn't talking to him, and it didn't seem like she would be doing so any time soon.

"You know, this is only gonna get harder if we continue to ignore everything."

For the first time since he entered the room, she picked her eyes up from Rylie and focused on him. "I'm not ignoring anything." She shook her head.

"Brooke." He spoke and paused. Where was he to go from there? "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, Lucas." She replied quickly. "Can you just drop it?"

"Fine." He mumbled. They were always just "dropping it". And it would only be a matter of time until they actually needed to talk things out. But for now, this would have to do.

He leaned in closer and looked at awe at Rylie.

"She's beautiful...just like her mother." And it wasn't until the words came out that he instantly regretted letting them slip.

Brooke's head snapped towards him. "You can't say that, Lucas." She said in a harsh-whisper, trying her best to keep her voice down for the sleeping infant.

"Brooke...I—."

"You just can't." She muttered, got up from her seat, and left the room with Rylie still in her arms.

--2015--

Something was different. Her eyes were not yet opened from her sleep, but she could feel that a smile played on her lips. And she wasn't sure why. Something had happened earlier...something great, she sensed.

And then it dawned on her.

Lucas.

Her eyes opened one by one, and there he was, still sleeping beside her.

"Oh no." She mumbled.

Mistake.

That was the first thought that came to her mind.

It was a mistake. It happened to quick and she really didn't have time to think about it.

She picked up her scattered clothing from the floor and quickly put them on, in hopes of escaping before Lucas awoke.

But luck didn't seem to be on her side, as when she was halfway out the door, she heard the sheets rustle and her name being called by his sleepy voice.

"Brooke?"

She slowly but surely turned on her heel to face him. He was rubbing his eyes, positioning himself so that he was now sitting up right.

"Where are you going?"

"I...um..." She seemed at lost for words as he tried searching her face for something to come out. "This was a mistake, Lucas." She replied sadly before turning her back to him.

Acting quickly, he threw on his boxers and rushed down the staircase after her, thankful he caught her before she had made it out the front door.

"Brooke, please just wait!"

"What do you want, Lucas?" She turned to face him, her eyes clouded with tears.

"Brooke, what is going on? I mean, what happened before was real, right? I didn't imagine you saying all that stuff?"

"Lucas...What happened shouldn't have happened. It _can't_ happen." She emphasized.

"And why not?"

She shook her head in disbelief. Was he seriously asking that? Just the other day they weren't even on speaking terms.

And the past few years were screwed up, and they were both aware of that. It wasn't even logical for this to happen.

"Why not? Because too much has happened between us, Luke. We tried working years ago, and we couldn't. So what's different now, huh?"

He stared at her, thinking of something to say. Something to make her stay, make her believe in them again. Anything.

"Nothing." He decided to say.

"See? You just said it. Nothing's changed. So what's the point?"

"Wait, hold on a second. Nothing has changed. We could've worked back then. But you were scared, Brooke. And I know you still are—."

"Lucas..."

"Let me finish." He held his hand out before continuing. "I know that you're scared and you probably have a million and one reasons for us to not be together again, and they probably out number the ones I have for us to be together by far. But I think I can say that my reasons are much more important than all yours combined. I love you, and I know that you love me, and I promise you that if you give me another shot, I'll never let you be hurt again, and I can prove to you that I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis." He told her confidently as he watched tears fall from eyes.

She didn't care that she was crying for once and didn't bother wiping her eyes. She nodded.

"I trust you." Her voice cracked. With those words he had just said, she fell in love with Lucas Scott once again. "I love you."

His lips fell into a smile as he leaned closer and kissed her passionately.

Unlike before, this time it was her turn to pull them apart.

"What about Rylie?"

He smirked. "I don't think she'll have a problem." He finished and recaptured her lips in his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - So...didya like? Hope you people did! **

**How'd everyone like yesterday's epi? I thought it was pretty good...but not nearly as good as last week's! The preview got me really disgusted at first, but then I, like, put my spoilers together and realized what was happening! At least I hope I got it figured out!!**

'**Kay, leave a review please!!**

–**Melissa**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - I know it's taking me forever with these updates. I apologize. It's just school's been so rough, and I would've updated earlier this week but the whole time I was working on an eight-page research paper. Hopefully I'll be able to update "Finding My Way Back" and "Searching For What We Lost" either tomorrow or Sunday. I'm hoping for tomorrow, but we'll see. 'Cause I have a test on Monday that I absolutely need to study for...and another on Tuesday. Like I've said...school's been extremely rough. Lol. **

**I want to say thanks to: **TeamxxBrucasxx, Boyfriend-PrettyGirl, Mosie1213, onetreefan, onetreehillgirl066, Brucas3Naley23, brookenlucas4eva03, bella, NYGIRL09, brucas333, IamCaroline, MissUnderstood92, Brucas2006, Brooke D., Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, BDavis427, CheerandBrood323, **and **brookedavis23 **for their reviews for the last chapter. I try and personally respond to each and every review I get, so please let me know if you don't get one...sometimes I miss a few. **

**Thanks again and please enjoy this chapter!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 14 -

--2010--

She had been successfully avoiding Lucas for several hours, and she could tell he was getting irritated about it. But it wasn't her fault. He was the one that said those words, and whether he realized it or not, and whether he did it on purpose or not, he still shouldn't have said what he did.

It was a small, simple comment, however to Brooke it was much more.

They weren't together anymore, and hadn't been for a while. For him to say something like he did wasn't fair to her.

"Look I'm sorry." He walked into the living room unannounced and spoke.

She stayed silent and he sighed dramatically.

"Brooke, don't be immature about this." By saying so, without realizing, he was just digging himself into a deeper hole.

She scoffed, shaking her head, as she kept her eyes directed on the carpeted floor. She couldn't look at him right now otherwise she'd break. All the anger and vulnerability she was keeping locked up would burst out and she couldn't have that happen.

"God, Brooke. Say something."

"What do you want me to say, Luke?" Her voice cracked mid-sentence, and she still didn't take her eyes off the floor.

Finally hearing her speak, he moved to where she was, and took a seat next to her on the couch. "Anything." He placed a hand on her thigh, and she flinched from his touch. He pulled away. "Just...tell me what you're feeling."

They hadn't had a lot of time to talk due to their newborn, so now that Rylie was finally asleep, it was the perfect time for a confrontation.

"What I'm feeling?" She asked incredulously, for once picking her eyes up from the floor. "You wanna know how I feel? Maybe I feel like the life I'm living in now is so screwed up...and that's how it's gonna stay. We messed up, Lucas. Badly. And us being together right now...living together like this..." She trailed off, trying to piece her words together. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Well what can I do to help make it make sense?" He knew it was a lost cause because everything Brooke had just said to him was true.

"There's nothing you can do, Lucas." Her voice sounded so weak, like she was just ready to give up. But maybe she was. Or maybe she had already given up.

"So you're saying we can't ever go back to what we were like before? That we can never make this work?"

"I-I think too much has happened...between us..."

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"I was talking to a real estate agent the other day...and I found a house—." She began to explain.

"Brooke—."

"I think it's best if I move out...with Rylie."

--2015--

"Aunt Haley?" Rylie looked away from the pile of toys that had been keeping her occupied for the past hour or so.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Haley turned away from the t.v. and looked down to the floor where Rylie was sitting.

"Where's mommy?"

Haley was surprised the question had not come out of her niece's mouth earlier.

"Well..." Haley started. She really didn't want to say that Brooke had gone to go see Lucas, because that would cause a whole new round of questions to come out of Rylie's mouth. "Your mommy just had some things to take care."

"What kind of things?" Rylie became interested and got up from the floor. She walked over to the couch and took a seat on Haley's lap.

"Well aren't you a nosey little girl." Haley tickled her sides, causing Rylie to erupt into a giggling fit.

"I'm...sorry...I-I'm sorry." She tried gasping out, pleading for Haley to stop. "I won't be a nosey little girl anymore."

Upon hearing those words, Haley stopped. "You're too cute for your own good, you know that?" Haley said before kissing Rylie's cheek.

She loved the little girl to death. While she felt bad that her parents were so estranged, she also understood why Brooke and Lucas were like that. She just didn't like how it effected Rylie so much. Rylie deserved more than that. And truthfully, so did Brooke and Lucas.

"Why don't you go back to playing with your toys? Or do you want to watch some t.v. with me? I'm sure mommy will be back soon." Haley lifted her off her lap and placed her on the ground.

"Wait." Rylie turned around. "Aunt Haley, do you and Uncle Nathan love each other?"

"Of course." Haley nodded, curious as to why Rylie would ask such a question.

"Then why don't my mommy and daddy love each other like you and Uncle Nate love each other?"

"Rylie." Haley sighed. What was she to say to this precious, innocent five-year-old.

"And mommy says that she doesn't hate daddy, but why doesn't she love him then? Sometimes she tries to ignore daddy, and then I don't see him for a while...and I miss him. A lot."

"I know you do, sweetheart. But you know your mommy and daddy both love you."

"Yeah." Rylie shrugged. "But I don't like when they fight with each other. It's scary sometimes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So are we ready to do this?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas stood outside the front door of her house. "I mean, we're not making a mistake, right?"

Lucas gave her a look and she sighed.

"I'm sorry..." She gave him a small smile. "It's just...this is really new to me...we haven't really officially been together since what? Highschool? 'Cause college certainly doesn't count."

"I know but—." He began to speak but was cut off by her lips on his.

"You're right." She pulled away and smiled. "I'm ready."

She took her keys out, stuck them in the door, and then pushed the door open.

It didn't take too long for Rylie to come running through the foyer.

"Mommy!" She stopped running when she saw her father. "And daddy." Well that was a surprise.

"Hey, Brooke." Haley followed behind. "And Lucas." She was just as shocked as Rylie had been.

"Hey guys." Lucas was the first to speak out of he and Brooke, and then he picked Rylie up from the ground into his arms, giving her cheek a kiss. "How are you, babe?"

"Um, Brooke can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Haley asked. She wanted details. Now.

"Sure." Brooke excused herself and left the room with Haley.

"What's going on?" Haley immediately asked.

"Well..." Brooke paused and couldn't help the smile that was emerging on her face. "Lucas and I are back together."

"Oh my god!" Haley squealed. "Brooke, that's amazing!" She hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

"Rylie's gonna be so happy." Haley smiled.

"I know...and I sort of feel bad for everything that has happened to her just because of me and Luke, but...things are gonna be different now."

Haley nodded. "Okay, well I'm gonna go so you three can be a family again."

"Thank you so much for taking care Ry while I was gone earlier."

"Don't worry about it...but I'm gonna call later...and I expect details!"

Haley left through the back door of the house and Brooke returned to Lucas and Rylie with a smile on her face.

Lucas was still holding Rylie and it looked like they were both deeply engrossed in a conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt." Brooke said, entering the room.

"Oh, That's alright."

"Yeah, it's okay, mommy."

Lucas smiled at Brooke and she nodded before his eyes went back to his daughter. "Uh, Ry, your mom and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" The young girl asked excitedly.

"Well." Brooke picked up from where Lucas left off. "Daddy and I are back together..."

"Do you know what that means, Ry?" Lucas asked Rylie who he was still carrying in his arms.

At first her face was blank, but then something in her head went off. "So that's why you two are being nice to each other now?" She looked back and forth between Lucas and Brooke. It was a new concept for her to see her mother and father in a room together without screaming. "I think I got it...But...do you two love each other like Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley love each other?"

Lucas laughed at his daughter before responding. "I think it's always been like that, babe." He looked over to Brooke with a smile before continuing. "It just took a few people a little longer to realize it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Aww! ;) lol. Cute or what? **

**Okay for the next chapter I plan on like skipping ahead a month or so...And the story's coming to an end shortly...I'd say only a few more chapters...maybe three...four...not sure yet. **

**Also, OMG the season finale preview is killing me! Lucas better be taking Brooke to Vegas! Please let me know if anyone has spoilers on this whole Vegas storyline; I'd love you forever (that is if the spoiler is good and says that he takes Brooke ...lol...if it says he takes Peyton, well, I'll hate you! Lol). **

**Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

–**Melissa**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Hey everyone! **

**Thanks: **BrOoKe DaViS23, Liz, bella, Brucas3Naley23, CheerandBrood323, Princesakarlita411, Boyfriend-PrettyGirl, onetreefan, brucas333, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, tanya2byour21, Brucas2006, Mosie1213, brookenlucas4eva03, MissUnderstood92, Brooke D., IamCaroline, BDavis427, **and **brucas224. **I loved all the reviews!**

**Okay, so I just need to tell you something quick about this chapter. When it gets to the present time part (2015), it skips about 2 months from the last chapter. I wrote it down there, too, but incase you miss it I wanted to tell you here. **

**Okay. Please R&R! Thanks!! :)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 15 -

--2010--

The doorbell's ring echoed throughout the house, and even without getting up to check, Brooke already knew who it was.

Lucas.

He had called her earlier, and even though she hadn't picked up, he left a message informing her that he'd be stopping by. He wanted to see their daughter. He needed to see her, and he did have the right to.

"The door's open." She shouted, as the tiny infant squirmed in her arms. She lowered her head to kiss Rylie's forehead, in attempts to calming her down a little.

"You know you should really lock your door." Was the first thing he said as he made his way into the living room where Brooke was seated.

"Thanks for the tip."

He nodded and inhaled deeply, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was very awkward.

"So...this is the new house?"

She nodded; no words came out.

"How is everything?...I mean—."

"What do you want, Luke?" She cut him off.

"Brooke..."

"What, Lucas?"

"I wanted us to be a family. The three of us." He sounded so desperate. "I mean, I proposed to you...and you said no."

"I said no because the only reason you proposed was because I was pregnant. How many times do we have to go over this, Lucas?"

"That's not the only reason, Brooke. God. I thought what we had was important to you. I thought it meant something. It meant everything to me."

"We weren't even together!"

"Okay...and I didn't get the point of it then, and you know what? I still don't understand!"

--2015--

-About two months after the last chapter-

Brooke sighed contentedly as she repositioned her sunglasses so they were now on top of her head so she could keep a better eye on Rylie who was a few feet away, attempting to build a sand castle. Moments before, the young girl had ordered Lucas to go find some more seashells so when the sand castle was finally finished, they could decorate it with the shells.

"Hey, pretty girl." Brooke smiled at the nickname as her eyes trailed away from her daughter right to where Lucas stood in front of her. "How's the tanning going?"

"Okay, I was able to get some color. How's the sand castle going?" Brooke asked as both she and Lucas turned their attention to their daughter who was patting mounds of sand to the continuously growing castle.

"Well, that's our fifth attempt." He stifled a laugh. "But after the fourth time we just realized we needed to move it further away from the shore. I think we got the hang of it now."

She nodded. "Thanks for this, Luke. It was a really great idea. We all just needed to get away for a little."

"Anything for you, pretty girl. But I better be getting back to Rylie before she starts to think I abandoned in our sand castle we got going there. And plus, I can't keep her waiting on these." He replied, lifting up a small bucket filled with seashells.

"Have fun." Brooke said right before Lucas bent down to her level where she was sitting on the beach chair to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Daddy, come on!" Rylie's high voice broke the two apart.

"Duty calls."

Brooke nodded and pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes as she watched Lucas walk away through the tinted frames of her glasses.

She was happy. Finally. Because now they were a family, all three of them, together.

And she had to admit, at first she was a bit apprehensive about it. She wasn't sure if they had rushed into things, and even if they hadn't, things still had the chance of not working out.

But so far, things seemed to be going great.

Brooke and Lucas took off from work and took Rylie out of school for a few days to go on a family vacation. Because they never really had that before. And that's where they were now, at Wrightsville Beach, just enjoying the beach and the nice weather that went along with it.

Rylie seemed to be much happier, too. And it truly was no surprise. All she wanted all along was to grow up with both her parents, and now that's what she was getting.

It had been a long, hard, -sometimes very hard-, journey. But they managed to make it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well she's out like a light." Brooke walked out of the beach house they were occupying and onto the balcony where Lucas was seated. She sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, well, I thought she would be. She had a lot of fun today."

"Yeah...we all did." She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder.

A few minutes passed as they both looked out onto the starry sky.

"I love you, you know that?" He nudged her causing her to stir out of her trance.

She gave him a smile, nodded, and then replied. "I love you, too...I, um, actually have something I need to tell you." She said, thinking now would be the perfect time to tell him something that had been on her mind for the past few days.

"Really? 'Cause well, I have something to talk to you about, too. But you can go first..."

"No, no. You can go."

"Alright..." He took a deep breath. "Okay...Well, you know I love you. So much. And I'm so happy that we're finally together after everything that has happened. And we have Rylie, and our life just can't seem to be any more perfect. I am still so mesmerized by the fact that we've been through hell and back and we've still managed to be the same people when we're together. And there's nothing that will make me happier than if you become my wife."

"Lucas—."

"Wait. I don't have a ring now, because I wasn't planning on doing this until we got back home...But I just felt this would be the perfect time. I love you, Brooke Davis. Will you marry me?"

"Wait..."

He looked at her in shock. Was she going to turn down his proposal...again? "Brooke, I don't think I can handle another no."

"Just listen...Lucas...I'm...I'm pregnant."

His eyes doubled in shock at her revelation. "You're what now?"

"We're going to have another baby, Lucas." She nodded hesitantly.

"Oh my god."

"Do you still want to marry me?" She asked, half jokingly, half seriously.

"Oh, Brooke." He said and pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair. "That's amazing! Wait, so that's a yes?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "Of course I want to marry you."

They were going to do things the right way this time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Only about 2 chapters left! **

**Hope you enjoyed this! **

**Leave a review, please!!**

**Thanks!**

–**Melissa**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Hey people. I thought I'd give you a quick update since I was sitting around doing nothing. I just thought I might as well make use of the time. Lol.**

**It's a filler-ish chapter, sorta, and the next chapter is the LAST. I have a good idea of what I'd like to do for the final chapter, so depending on reviews, it could very well be up tomorrow. Or maybe even tonight...So REVIEW!**

**Thanks: **TeamxxBrucasxx, othfan326, onetreehillgirl066, BrOoKe DaViS23, brookenlucas4eva03, CheerandBrood323, bella, brucas224, Princesakarlita411, onetreefan, tanya2byour21, Brucas3Naley23, TheMelsterLovesJoey4844, brucas333, Boyfriend-PrettyGirl, Mosie1213, MissUnderstood92, Kimmers, IamCaroline, Brooke D., KE.LG, **and **BDavis427.

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, also, this chapter is months after the last chapter!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 16 -

Brooke rested her hands upon her large nine-month pregnant stomach and sighed happily. Today, surprisingly, was a good day. And that was rare considering it was Saturday. And Saturdays usually meant dealing with a hyper six-year-old and pregnancy hormones. But today was different. She wasn't feeling as bad as she had been a few days ago. Sure, she still felt as tired as ever, but now that winter had arrived and the temperature had gone down, she wasn't always that hot anymore and didn't need to spend every waking moment right in front of the air conditioner while Lucas and Rylie and anyone else who stepped into the house claimed it felt like the arctic in there.

"Where's daddy?" Rylie, who had recently turned six, walked into the room slowly and her voice was etched with hesitancy.

"He went out to pick up our dinner." Brooke answered and then took note of her daughter's frown. "What's with the pout, cutie?"

"It's nothing." Rylie muttered with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't feel like talking about it.

"Why don't you come talk to mommy?"

Brooke knew exactly what was going on. And it was something she was concerned about from the beginning of her pregnancy. After all, Rylie hadn't taken the news very well.

It was a memory Brooke could recall very fondly. Rylie had been ecstatic to find out her parents would be getting married. That meant she could actually be a real flower girl, since her last time around hadn't turned out so well. And then Lucas and Brooke dropped the next bomb on her. A baby. That she didn't like so much.

She didn't like the idea of a new baby in the house. Rylie liked to always be the center of attention, and with a new addition to the family, Brooke and Lucas would have their hands full with their newborn. And that meant less time for Rylie.

Rylie solemnly took a seat next to her mother and leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I don't wanna be a big sister, mommy." She admitted in a low voice.

"Rylie...why?"

"I don't know..."

"Well if you don't know then maybe you'll actually like it."

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "I don't want you and daddy to forget about me for my baby brother."

"Forget about you? Babe, we could never forget about you." Brooke pressed a kiss against Rylie's forehead. "Ever."

"But you and daddy are always busy with the baby stuff. Like decorating the nursery, or picking out clothes, or picking out names. And once the new baby is born, then you'll have to pay special attention to him and change his stinky diapers. Ew."

Brooke stifled a laugh as she brushed hair off of her daughter's face and out of her eyes. "Well your little brother is going to be really small. We're going to have to take special care of him. Just like you when you were a baby. But you can help us."

"I don't want to!" She sighed angrily.

"Hey, don't yell at me, Rylie. I'm trying to talk to you." Brooke replied to her daughter's outburst.

What started out as a pretty good day was turning into a disaster. Rylie hadn't been cooperating the past few days, yet this was the worst. She was too stubborn.

"It's not fair."

"What's not?" Brooke sighed. She was not in the mood to deal with any of this.

"The baby is going to get everything."

"Like what?"

Rylie didn't respond and crossed her tiny arms over her chest.

"Like what, Rylie?" Brooke repeated.

"Why does the baby get to have you and daddy his whole life and I didn't have daddy my whole life?"

"Is that what this is all about?" Brooke asked. Rylie was jealous. She felt that Lucas was going to love the baby more than he did Rylie because he had only been in Rylie's life part-time up until a few months ago.

"Maybe." She muttered.

"Rylie, sweetie—."

"Daddy is gonna love the new baby more than me."

"Don't say that, Rylie. It's not true at all. He's going to love both his children equally. Just like me."

"You promise?" She asked as her bottom lip quivered.

"Of course. Now are you going to be more cooperative for me and daddy?"

Rylie nodded and tried fighting back the tears that clouded her eyes. "I'm sorry for being a bad girl."

"Aw, I forgive you. Now, do you wanna help me pick out a name for your brother? Because we still don't have one, and if we leave it up to your daddy, your baby brother's name is going to be Lucas Jr., and we don't want that now do we?"

"Why can't the baby be a girl, mommy?"

Brooke smiled at her daughter's innocent question and wrapped an arm around her.

"As much as I'd love to have another little you, it just doesn't work that way, Ry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So I was talking to the planner and we decided that it would probably be good to have the wedding next summer. After I'm able to lose all this weight I've put on." Brooke studied her protruding stomach in the full length mirror that was along the wall in her and Lucas's bedroom.

"This one's probably going to grow up to be a basketball player." Lucas joked as he placed down a book he'd been reading.

"From how big my stomach is, it looks that way. I'm telling you, Luke, I gained much less when I was pregnant with Rylie."

"Speaking of Ry, she went through a major attitude adjustment tonight. I wonder what got through to her."

"Oh, well, I spoke with her." Brooke walked away from the mirror and into the bathroom that was adjoined to their bedroom.

"Oh, yeah? And what happened?" He asked loud enough so that his voice penetrated through the wall to where Brooke was and was loud enough to top the running water in the bathroom.

"Exactly what I suspected." Brooke spoke back. "Oh, and she was under the impression that you were going to love the new baby more than her."

"Oh, that's great."

"She's just a kid, Luke. She doesn't know any better. She just thought that since we weren't together when she was little, but we will be when her brother is, that you'll love him more."

"I'll have to talk to her tomorrow." He mumbled and there was silence for a few seconds. "Brooke, are you okay?" He asked, concerned after he didn't hear her for a while.

"Um..." Her voice was hesitant and this made Lucas jump up from the bed, onto his feet. "I think my water just broke."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Omg, I can't believe next chapter's the last...that's so sad!! Leave a review to find out how it all ends!!**

**(I'm gonna start writing the next chapter in a few minutes so it should be done soon!)**

**And, I'm **_**still **_**working on the next chapter of Finding My Way Back. I hope to have that up on Friday!**

**Review, thanks!**

–**Melissa**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Told you I'd update again! :)**

**Thanks: **TeamxxBrucasxx, Brucas3Naley23, brookenlucas4eva03, dolcegrazia, CheerandBrood323, BrOoKe DaViS23, othfan326, bella, Mosie1213, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, Brooke D., brucas333, monkeyluver012, brucas224, **and **onetreefan.

**Here's the last chapter! Thanks so much for sticking with the story, and please leave one final review!**

**Oh, and I just wanted to say something about the scene in this chapter at the rivercourt. It wasn't entirely my idea. Brooke D. helped me with it awhile ago, so thanks!!**

**Enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's True

Chapter 17 -

(Three years later)

The house was the same, inside and out, except for a few unimportant changes such as the paint job the ceilings had received and the new counter tops the kitchen had gotten.

All in all, it was the same house. From floor to floor, room to room.

Especially the front door.

The door was still that vibrant color of red.

Brooke smiled before looking up to face the real estate agent.

"We'll take it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapel Hill had been great. It was a great place to attend college and it was a great place to settle down in, too.

But it wasn't home.

It wasn't the place that made them happiest. It wasn't the place where their love started.

That was in Tree Hill.

And no matter the extent of the drama they had faced in that small North Carolina town, it was and would always be home to them.

Chapel Hill was just the place they were staying in until they realized what Tree Hill really meant to them.

And it wasn't until Brooke was opening up some new stores with her business when she realized it. She had been going over locations near home where she could see a Clothes Over Bros' store become a success. And when she read on the paper the two words that she used to refer to as her home, she drove down there to check out possible store locations and it was then she drove down that once familiar block. She was in the upscale side of Tree Hill, and she was almost lost in a trance until she fell upon the door. That same red door.

And the "for sale" sign couldn't go unnoticed.

"I'm gonna miss this place." She felt two arms wrap around her and she eased into the touch. It was Lucas.

She had spent the whole day packing up loose items that needed to be placed in boxes for their move to Tree Hill.

"Me too." She nodded and picked up a picture from the fireplace where she was currently standing, packing things up.

It was from three years ago and it was that day Brooke gave Lucas her heart, and he gave her his. Brooke looked beautiful in the picture, with a gorgeous wedding gown, and Lucas looked handsome in his tux. Rylie was also in the picture, in her flower girl dress, and she was holding her little brother...who she actually ended up loving, as surprised as she was.

Brooke stifled a laugh at the thought of how Rylie had first reacted towards being a big sister. But once she saw her baby brother in the hospital right after he was born, she instantly fell in love and was determined to become the best big sister ever.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas mumbled into her hair. He was pretty sure he knew why she was so deep in thought. She'd been staring at the same picture for a good few minutes.

"Rylie and Aaron." She smiled as the two names fell off her lips.

_She could already tell that this one was going to look like Lucas. With the exception of the two dimples on each of his cheeks that already graced his face, Lucas Scott was written all over him._

_It was fair, Lucas had told her. Besides her eyes, Rylie was all Brooke. So this one was going to be all him. It made sense._

"_You did great, pretty girl." Lucas whispered into her ear as the two continued to admire their baby. _

_The door creaked on its hinges causing both parents to look up from their child. _

"_Hey, hope we're not interrupting." Haley said as she walked into the room, followed by Nathan, Peyton, and Rylie. _

"_We were wondering when you guys would come...Everyone, meet Aaron." _

"_Let me see, let me see!" Rylie pushed through the adults and climbed onto the hospital bed, snuggling in between both her parents. _

"_He's so small...and wrinkly." _

"_You were just like that, too." Lucas stated and laughed at his young daughter. _

"_I was?" _

"_Yes you were." Brooke nodded. "Do you want to hold him?" _

_Rylie looked excited by the question but then covered up her grin with a straight face. "I don't know..."_

"_Why not, babe?" _

"_I don't want to break him." _

"_Don't be silly." _

"_Okay. I'll hold him. And I'll be very, very careful." She held her arms out and watched in amazement as Brooke lowered the baby into her arms and instructed her on how to hold the baby._

" _Hi, Aaron. I'm Rylie, your big sister." Rylie spoke to the newborn and leaned in for a kiss as Brooke and Lucas looked on, smiles on their faces. _

"Mama!" Brooke snapped out of her trance as she heard her young son call for her. Lucas unwrapped her from his embrace as the two turned around.

"Hey, Aar." Brooke smiled and lifted the small three-year-old boy into her arms. "Are you all packed?"

He shook his head up and down. "Rylie helped."

"That was nice of her." Lucas said. "Where is she?"

"I'm all packed." As if on cue, the nine-year-old walked down the staircase carrying a cardboard box. "My suitcases are all upstairs. This has some of Aaron's toys in it." She held up the box for emphasis.

"Alright, good. The moving trucks should be coming in about an hour or so, so we'll start bringing down the stuff in a little bit." Lucas said, taking the box out of his daughter's hands. "I have to go call Nathan and Haley, I'll be back." He placed the box on the floor and walked out of the room.

Rylie sighed and looked around the empty house.

"You okay?" Brooke asked her, balancing Aaron in her arms.

"Yeah...It's just...I'm gonna miss this place."

"We all are." Brooke agreed. "And just so you know, your father and I aren't doing this to torture you."

"I know you're not." Rylie smiled at her mother's attempt at a joke.

"It's just...my job's moving there...and it's where me and dad always thought of as home."

Rylie nodded and then seemed lost in a trance for a moment. "You know, I remember about four years ago, me, you, and daddy took a trip to Tree Hill."

It took a while for Brooke to respond, and Rylie assumed it was because she was trying to remember that moment herself. And when she did, a faint smile appeared on her face. "Me too, Ry."

A lot had changed since that trip.

Almost everything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had moved the next day.

The car ride was actually enjoyable, unlike the last time the whole family, minus Aaron of course, had traveled there.

Before leaving, they said goodbye to Haley, Nathan, and Peyton, and promised they'd visit often, and made them promise that as well.

Leaving Chapel Hill and returning to Tree Hill was their new beginning. It was a new chapter in their life.

They settled in just fine, and even Rylie, who had been hesitant about the move, was thrilled to find out that the size of her room was practically double the size of the one in their old house in Chapel Hill.

"Aw, come on, Luke, let him win." Brooke called out from the benches.

The family had taken a little trip to the rivercourt, a new place to both Rylie and Aaron. They'd be seeing a lot more of it though, especially since they only lived ten minutes away.

"Yeah, daddy. He's only three." Rylie agreed with her mother.

Lucas and Aaron were playing a one on one game while Brooke and Rylie watched on.

"Yeah. Let me win, daddy!" Aaron giggled as he tried to grab the ball out of his father's hands.

"Let you win?" Lucas dribbled the ball. He advanced towards the hoop and shot. It swished in.

"Yeah!" Aaron clapped his hands excitedly and waited for Lucas to give him the ball. "Please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely...Come here, buddy." Lucas took hold of his three-year-old and put him on his shoulders so it was made possible for Aaron to actually get the ball through the hoop this time.

He gave his son the ball and walked closer to the hoop.

"Now just toss it in, alright?"

"Then I win?"

"Then you win." Lucas laughed and glanced over at his wife and daughter who watched with happy faces. "On the count of three, one...two...three."

"Yay!" The boy on Lucas's shoulders exclaimed after the ball went .

"Good job, buddy."Lucas put his son down on the floor and hugged him.

"Great job, Aar." Brooke and Rylie came down from the benches and walked towards the two boys.

"High five." Rylie said to her younger brother who was eager to accept the offer.

"I love you, you know that?" Brooke pulled Lucas over to the side.

"Mhm." Lucas mumbled as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you, too."

Life was truly perfect.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey." Lucas slowly closed the door behind him and walked towards the front steps where Brooke was sitting and staring off into the sky.

She jumped a bit from the sudden voice, but then relaxed when she realized who it was. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He replied and took a seat next to her on the steps. "What are you doing out here, Brooke? It's almost midnight."

"I know." She nodded. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Our life. Our kids. How great everything is."

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing how after everything, we ended up in the place where it all started."

"Yeah." She smiled and looked back to the red door behind them. "Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, you know...that only proves that it's true."

She looked at him curiously. "What's true?"

He smiled and pulled her closer in his arms, giving her dark head of hair a kiss.

"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

The End

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Omg, I can't believe it's all over. I loved writing this story and I loved reading what you guys had to say about it. **

**I'd like to thank each and every person that left a review...you're all the reason why I was able to write this and continue with it...because for those who have read some of my other stories, you would know I don't really stick with my work. This is actually the first story I finished in a looooong time! **

**THANK YOU! **

**I hope to hear from you all in some new stories I'll hopefully get to write!**

–**Melissa :)**


End file.
